Acceptance
by wild-lili
Summary: The bookworm,the jock, the queen bee,the punk,the nonconformist,and the player secretly they all wanted one thing-Acceptance. What happens when six very different people are thrust together by fate? Read to find out!All human.Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary- Six incredibly different people, who don't want anything to do with each other are thrust together. How will they take it? Will they remain enemies or become friends. Will love interest be struck or will hate remain the dominant feeling?**

**Alice- In a world where everyone was trying to fit in, she refused to blend in.(Nonconformist)**

**Bella- When everyone else wanted to spotlight she preferred to be a wallflower. (Bookworm)**

**Rosalie- Everyone wants to be perfect-she was without trying (Queen bee)**

**Jasper- Surrounded by big names, he'd rather be anonymous (Punk)**

**Emmett- Under his easy going cool calm and collected mask, he had to be the best (Jock)**

**Edward- Despite his player status and daily one night stands he was looking for true love (Player)**

**But whether they'd admit it or not they all really wanted one thing-Acceptance.**

Bpov

I sat down in the cafeteria next to Angela. She smiled as I sat down but didn't say neither did I. I didn't talk much even to Ang-who was one of my only friends.

We were sitting near the doors-where the "nobody's" sat. I really didn't care about social status though I was only here to get an education so that I could be a lawyer/writer/musician . I wasn't so crazy about the first but my mother had always dreamed of being a lawyer-but then she got pregnant with me and well it turned into a pipedream. So I felt as if I sort of owed her for that.

The door opened with a chilly gust and three girls walked in all of them were wearing cheerleading outfits despite the cold weather. They were all blond too though the one in the middle was the only one who was so naturally. Rosalie Hale she was gorgeous you had to admit that much. She was also the queen bee of Forks High. She had a perfect figure that every girl envied (even I who thought nothing of outer appearances wouldn't have minded borrowing some of her cleavage).

She turned to one of her "henchmen". Jessica and Lauren ugh! They were insanely materialistic and stuck up. The girl she had turned to laughed. Then Rosalie continued through the cafeteria waving and winking to the football guys.

"Slut" someone said behind I turned around and there stood Alice Brandon she was talking to one of her friends from one of the arts clubs she was in. Alice Brandon was truly a piece of work.

She was into every art imaginable and good at them too. She was the president of the Thespian troupe always got the solo's in the school concerts, took art class and even had framed pieces hanging in some of the halls courtesy of the principal. She also made her own clothes.

At the moment she was wearing what looked like a dance tutu except it was black and lime green. She was wearing it over a pair of green skinny jeans that looked as if she had bedazzled them. She was wearing a hot pink peasant top over a matching hot pink cami and she was wearing black wedge heals to top it all off.

Her black hair was in it's usual spiky disarray. "Yeah I know" her friend said and they both rolled their eyes before walking away.

I continued looking around the cafeteria. I saw the jocks in one corner they were laughing loudly and obnoxiously calling over to the cheerleaders. Emmett McCarty was the alpha of the jocks if you could even call it that. He was THE jock like honestly I couldn't think of a sport he didn't play.

I moved on to the -well I didn't know what exactly to call this group without sounding judgmental but punk sounded the best way to put it. They wore skinny jeans and black for the most part though there was some red in there too. They all had black hair too except for one. Jasper Whitlock.

He had blond hair, beach blond. He stuck out from his friends but that didn't seem to bother either of them. They were talking to each other occasionally laughing quietly-not anything like the jocks in fact every once in awhile they would scowl over at the jock corner.

Then there was another section where the "cool people" sat but there was a lot of different types of people. There was the rich kids then there were the players and then there were the all around nice people that actually deserved to be considered cool-well a few at least.

Edward Masen joined them then an arm around the waist of a stawberry blond girl( Tanya I think but I'm not sure I don't keep track of the girls that the great Edward dates.) When he joined the group with the girl everyone at the table looked to him and pulled him into a seat in the midst of their group. The girl having no chair to sit now decided on his lap instead.

I turned away and rolled my eyes. The reasons that these five had drawn my eye was because we were in theory supposed to be best friends, all of our parents were best friends. They had been since they were in high school. In fact right now they were all vacationing together in Florida. But we couldn't be on worse terms. They had thought we would all be best friends. But ever several "play dates" they gave up on that dream.

Rose thought that we were all freaks and below her (well Emmett was ok he was near her because of his jock status she claimed to only date college boys and therefore Emmett was not suitable company for her to keep).Alice thought they were all too main stream (and she found Jasper to be depressing) Edward never hung out with guys that weren't his close personal friends and only hung out with girls that were willing to give him their virginity. Jasper well he didn't talk much ( a lot like me). And Emmett well he really didn't care but none of us were particularly interested in talking to him.I was far too shy to talk to any of them(not that I particualarly wanted to).

Ang was watching me watching the cafeteria.

"Interested in anything in particularly" she joked.

"Nah just the way of society- all the groups it's ridiculous" I said indicating the rest of the cafeteria.

And in a way it was we were all in complete groups and it was all so painfully obvious. No one denied that our school was clique central because they knew it was. It was what happed with a small school. But everyone seemed happy that way. They all had their "groups" and as long as no crossed the invisible but incredibly obvious lines nothing went wrong. As long as every stayed in their "place" . The peace was kept, as long as the lines were left uncrossed and not tampered with everything was fine. And no one wanted to cross that line anyway.

**So what do you think???? Love it? Hate it?Questions Comments or Concerns? Please Review to let me know. Xoxox 3 3**

**-wild-lili**


	2. Stupidwhatever he is

**Ok first off I just want to thank all of you guys, I got 10 reviews 12 story alerts and 6 favorites in the first hour! you guys are amazing my inbox was practically dying of overload! Ok now I'm going to TRY (try being the operative word here) to update daily. (I might update a few times a day on weekends but no guarantees! Ok I'm done blabbering now so here's the second chapter! Oh and I forgot this last chapter and I've always wanted to make one so here it is**

Disclaimer-

Ok I do not own Twilight because sadly I am not Stephenie Meyer (sheds tear) all of the characters are hers so yeah I own nothing!!!!(unfortunately)

I looked at my watch we had ten minutes until class started and I liked to be at least five minutes early.

"I'll see you later I" said to Ang standing up with my tray and walking to the trash can which unfortunately meant I had to go by the jocks.

I had my books in one hand and my tray in the other. I managed to get to the trashcans with out being spoken too but on my way to the door I wasn't so lucky.

"Hey!" one of them yelled I hoped they weren't talking to me and kept walking clutching my books to my chest. "Hey brunette where you going?" I realized it was me they were talking to after all. I turned slowly around keeping my head down. _Stupid Jocks _I though bitterly.

"To class" I mumbled

"Uh class isn't for ten minutes come sit with us until then."

"No really I like to be early" I said staring at the cracked tile, inwardly cursing myself for my pitiful lack of self-confidence.

"Ahh come on I bet you look pretty nice without that baggy sweatshirt" he said I blushed and shook my head feeling unbelievably embarrassed.

"Tommy just let the poor girl go" Emmett McCarty said laughing .I felt gratitude towards the blockhead jock. I lifted my face to look at him and give him a tiny gracious smile. Then turned and practically sprinted out of the cafeteria.

I settled into my usual seat in the front glad to be away from the jocks, then got out my binder and began copying down what was on the board. I was completely alone in the room since the teacher wasn't even there yet. I didn't mind though I liked things this way. I was better at being alone then I was with being with other people. When I was alone no one was hassling me or making me feel unconfortable. They weren't there to-that was the beauty of solitude.

I sat in silence just recording in my notebook smiling lightly until the rest of the class showed up. Once everyone was in their seats Mr. Banner moved to the front of the room and looked around at everyone excitedly.

"Today we will be reassigning lab partners since we're moving into a new unit" he said sounding way more enthusiastic than necessary. "And I'll be picking your partners!" he said sounding even giddier over this. I managed not to roll my eyes or groan like the rest of the class.

"Ok" he said looking over his list "Newton and Brandon" I heard another groan from Alice as she moved to sit by Mike her wedges clicking loudly on the tile(Alice didn't like "cool people" and Mike was in Edward's "group").

"I like your tutu" Mike attempted as she dropped her books on the table.

"Shut up you only like it because you can see my-"

"Ok moving on" Mr. Banner said quickly "Ummmm Swan and Masen". Great just great I thought bitterly. I turned trying to find Edward, he waved at me from the back and unwillingly I left my front row seat to go and join him.

He moved his stuff looking no happier about this then I did. I sat down next to him and didn't even look at him. Mr. Banner continued assigning partners. I sat there staring straight ahead even though I could feel Edward looking at me. I wanted to tell him to turn around and stare at someone else but I didn't I just sat there trying to ignore as he tried to burn a hole in my face or something.

Mr. Banner then explained what we were going to be doing today. Then let us to it. What we were doing was simple enough still I knew I would be doing all the work. I was used to it but it still annoyed me. My mood wasn't improved because Edward was _still_ staring at me.

I turned to Edward finally. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off I really didn't feel like talking to an arrogant blockhead who probably didn't even know what photosynthesis was.

"Look I know the drill I do everything and you just sit there and look cool, I've worked with populars before I know how it works" I said picking up the beaker and pulling it towards me my anger giving me a newfound confidence.

"Excuse me?" he asked reaching out and pulling the beaker away.

"You-you heard me" I said looking down and blushing all the confidence I had a moment ago from the agitation at Edward was evaporating.

"You don't talk to Edward Masen like that" he said -his voice full of confidence, if I wasn't so put out with him I would have actually admired his confidence. I saw him glance at Mike and they both shared a look that I could read as "You believe this chic?" "I know right?". Needless to say I didn't think very highly of them.

But then he dropped his voice to a whisper and looked at me.

"I'm sorry look your right" he said "I don't get any of this and I do need help and please I can't fail my parents-well I don't even want to think about that" he mumbled then looked at me. That was true I knew his parents and they wouldn't be thrilled at the fact that his son was failing.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the beaker again and did the lab-alone with him sitting there and looking useful when Mr. Banner walked by. After class I cleaned up and then hurried out of the classroom as fast as I could._ Stupid…. Whatever he is _I thought as I hurried away from the classroom and from Edward.

_The next day_

Today was a Friday something that I was very happy about this week had been long and dull and I couldn't wait for the weekend. My parents got home late tonight too.

At lunch I went into the bathroom to call them. I pulled out my decrepit cell it was almost falling apart put I loved it anyway. I punched in my mom's cell number making sure I dialed a 1 and the area code since it was long distance.

"Hey babe" my mom said through the phone.

"Hey mom when are you getting on the plane?" I asked.

"Umm about ten minutes actually it got delayed there are some storms but we should be home tonight still" she said sounding worried. "Will you be ok baby?" she asked.

"Yeah mom I'll be fine I'll wait up for you guys ok?" I said hearing people going by the door. Then the first bell rang.

"Oh gosh mom that's the bell I have to go to class"

"Ok baby I love you see you tonight" she said

"Ok bye " I said hurriedly snapping my phone closed. Too late realizing that I forgot to say I love you. I was thinking about calling back but the second bell rang. I shoved the phone into my pocket and sprinted to class. I'd see her tonight after all .

**Ok I know it's not very long and I'm sorry about that but that was the only place I could stop without getting too far into the main plot line and then stopping in the middle. I know not much is happening so far but it'll pick up in the next chapter! So please review and tell me what you think!!! Pretty please with Edward on top- ok I don't have Edward and if I did I'd keep him for myself but just pretend ok? Ok. I'll update ASAP. Luv u guys!-wild-lili**


	3. Senseless and Unfair

**Ok here is the next chapter whooo I'm on a role today! Lol Once again thank you for all the reviews you have no idea how happy I feel after I read those. I'll try to reply to all reviews but if I don't I'm sorry. Ok here's the next chapter with out further ado o Disclaimer- and I own nothing ,absolutely nothing wish I did-but I don't. Now here's the chapter!!!**

.I just managed to get into my seat before the final bell. I probably looked disheveled-something I usually didn't and Edward raised his eyebrows at me. I just rolled my eyes brushed some stray hair out of my face, (that had gotten that way from sprinting down the hall) and began copying off the board.

That day I did all the work again while Edward just pretended to do things -again. We-I finished a half hour before anyone else did. We were doing nothing and I was almost bored (something I usually never was in school)nothing eventful happened until the last few minutes of class.

Rosalie came to the door. Mr. Banner looked at her from where he stood across the room-helping Mike and Alice who were still stuck.

"Yes Ms. Rosalie can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Yeah I need Edward, Alice and Isabella-or Bella whatever. The principal needs us in his office for something."

Mr. Banner nodded and excused us. I gathered my books and followed Alice out of the room(who had nearly ran-clearly glad to be away from Mike), Edward right behind me(who seemed as confused by this as I was).

I was a bit nervous about what the principal had to tell us-all of us. Yes he usually brought large groups to his office-but they were always friends close friends too. It was only times when kids had done something like cheated on a test (all off of each other or when a group created a "work of art" on the back wall with spray paint). But that's why this made no sense-we weren't friends, not even really acquaintances. It made no sense.

We made the long trek to the principal's office. When we got there Jasper and Emmett were standing there already. The principal was standing there rubbing his temples. We all filed up against the back wall. The principal turned to us.

"This isn't easy to say. I don't know how to put this" I felt my stomach drop out of my body. This was bad this wasn't something about someone cheating or graffiti on the back wall ,this was serious I could tell. "As you all know you're parents were on vacation, and well the plane took off a little over an hour ago-well it would have taken off. There have been severe thunder storms and when it took off it crashed and they just finished-"

"Just tell us what happened!" Rosalie screeched.

"All of your parents were killed" he said looking down. There was a long and dead silence that filled the room I waited for Emmett to start laughing or for the hidden camera guys to come out. I would have started laughing myself- if I hadn't seen the completely somber face of our principal.

This wasn't a joke I thought-but it had to be because out parents couldn't be dead. It just couldn't happen. That was one of the few things I had ever been certain about 1- I was going to get a full education and make my parent proud and 2- said parents would always always always be there.

With one of those crucial principals of my life smashed to smithereens I could no longer be sure of anything anymore. I felt completely clueless as if the world had picked me up and chucked me outside of the atmosphere and now I had no standard principals to live by and everything was a jumbled and confusing mess that would never ever make sense again.

I collapsed then, I would have crashed into the floor too - if Edward hadn't grabbed me. I sat there covering my head with my hands my face buried into my knees. Someone was beside me-I think it was Edward but I wasn't sure I didn't care it could have been that jerk Tommy or whatever from the cafeteria yesterday and I wouldn't have cared.

"Come on" Edward said pulling me to my feet-so it had been him next to me. I found it still had very little significance to me. Why should something as trivial as the fact that the total player Edward Masen was being considerate? My world had just crumbled remember?

I turned around to look at him why I wasn't sure but I did he had silent tears rolling down his face. Rose was sitting in a chair her head between her knees. Alice was on the ground her tiny legs crossed. Her body folded over double. Emmett was banging his fist against the desk. Jasper had the most emotionless face I had ever seen-until right now.

Now he had a mask of pain on his face as he shakily sat in a chair next to Rosalie. I managed to get back on the floor somehow Edward must have released his grasp on me either that or he let me fall .I didn't know nor did I honestly care.

I crawled over to Alice she looked up at me, her face was covered in make up running in streaks down her face. I don't know how but we ended up hugging. I had never even talked to the girl before. We stayed there sobbing for I don't know how long. After what felt like an eternity but was probably only a couple minutes Emmett asked a question that hadn't even occurred to me yet.

"What's going to happen to us?" he asked.

"Well the Cullens, do you know the doctor at the hospital? Well they-he and his wife they can't have children and I just talked to them a little while ago and they said they would be willing to adopt you-all of you ,you'd be living together-with the doctor and his wife." he said looking nervous.

"When do we have to move in?" Emmett asked

"They said they'd be willing to let you move in tonight"

"Does that mean we have to be there by tonight" Rosalie asked

"Yes I think that was their intention .They'd like to meet you as soon as possible" he said looking at the ground.

"Tonight!?" Rosalie asked jumping up from her chair for one I understood her. Of course she was upset-she had every right. Our parents just died and all they care about is shipping us to live with the first family that would be "willing" that seemed so -wrong just very wrong.

"We have to move out by tonight? What's gonna happen to our houses?" I asked in a tiny voice- such a big difference from Rosalie's screech, but behind it I felt the same anger that I'm sure was coursing through all of us.

"Well that's up to you- you can sell them or keep them or rent them out. It's really up to you." he said looking uncomfortable-good.

"I'll keep it-until after I graduate at least" I said quietly. Everyone around me nodded in agreement.

"Well that's fine but you do need to go home and pack-you can't live alone without guardians so it's important that you are moved in by tonight. Here's the address and directions to the Cullen's home" he said handing us papers. I could have slapped him what part of our parents are dead was he not comprehending? We were scarred at the moment and all he cared about was us having a legal guardian.

Emmett was the first to leave going noisily out of the office looking furious. That's how I felt on the inside- I didn't want to leave my house but I guess I'd have to. I was too emotionally exhausted to show the anger that Emmett had.

I walked silently out of the office ,across the parking lot and to my truck. It felt like I was falling apart. As though someone had ripped a hole in my chest the edges raw and sore. I wrapped an arm around my torso, as if holding myself together. I started the engine of my ancient truck it roared to life.

Life was not fair I decided. Why did this sort of stuff happen? Why was it our parents that had been best friends? Our parent who had gone to Florida? Our parents who had died? Why did we have to be so different- sworn enemies and them suddenly thrust together? No life wasn't fair at all I decided, as I pulled out of the school lot- how I saw through the water was a miracle- not only the hammering rain on my antique truck but the flood that was running down my face as well. I guess I deserved a miracle after today.

**I know very depressing way to end the chapter sorry. Also congrats to all of you who guessed about the parents dying. So I was thinking if I get hmmmmmmmm 10 reviews? By tomorrow I'll post……. Before 3pm EST? sound good? Ok? Ok. So please please please review. Thanks you guys are the best!-wild-lili**


	4. Teardrops

**Ok I got my ten reviews so here's your next chapter (before 3'o clock EST I may add). Once again thanks for all the reviews. So I don't own Twilight or the characters or anything about the books (tear) so without further ado here is chapter 4!**

I drove unsteadily to my house , the tears streaming like crazy still.

Every inch of the house seemed marked with their presence. I ran up to my room and grabbed my duffel bag out from under the bed. I didn't want to be here any longer than necessary-it hurt too much.

I grabbed the clothes drawer by drawer out and shoved them in my duffel.

When that was full I grabbed my suit case and filled that too. That was it for my clothes but there was still a lot more in my room. I grabbed an old backpack and began packing all of my books. I grabbed the pictures and posters off of my wall folded them up and put them in too.

I grabbed my ipod dock and all of my chargers and put them in yet another bag. I cleared all of my necklaces and trinkets of my dresser and window sills, not bothering to be careful just sweeping them into the bag.

I put my laptop in it's case and set that next to everything else. I stripped the sheets off my bed and that went in the bag with my clothes. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my toiletries the. Unfortunately that meant I had to see my reflection. I looked like hell there was no other way to put it really.

My eyes were red rimmed and puffy. Luckily I didn't wear makeup so I didn't have streaks running down my face. However the circles under my eyes were worse than ever.

I always had circles under my eyes. It was a result of studying till midnight most nights and then waking up at 6 to make breakfast. I didn't mind but now it just added to my zombie look. My eyes under the redness were dead looking and empty, I shook my head and re-gathered my toiletries turning away from the girl I wish wasn't me.

I hurried through the rest of the house trying to forget about what my reflection had looked like. This was going to be the hardest part I knew-their presence was stronger here in the rest of the house then in my bedroom. I grabbed stray text books and those sorts of things ,packing them as well.

I grabbed the photos off the mantel-that sent another wave of pain through me .I hauled my bags down the stairs. I checked my room and there was nothing left. I walked towards the stairs and passed their room.

It was one of those moments when you want something so badly even though you know the only thing it's going to do is hurt you. I wanted to go into their room. I put my hand on the doorknob and started to turn it-then I stopped myself-there was nothing in there that would make this better nothing that would console me.

But I had to go in. I had to have closure. I was almost positive that this was where I would find it. I opened the door. Inside it was a simple bedroom, not much bigger then mine.

The bed was against the West wall and the dresser against the East. That's when I saw it-it was the necklace. Dad had given it to mom on the night he proposed to her.

I was shocked that she had left it here. I moved towards it picking it up with trembling fingers. It was a blue stone-Tanzanite it was really rare there was only one mine in the world or something. It was what looked like a teardrop-strange I had always remembered mom's as a perfect circle. But then again I had never seen it up close.

It was set in white gold with a tiny chain. I turned it over. On the back in a fine cursive engraving it read

Love you baby girl.

That must have been what my dad had called my mother. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I blinked them back and put the necklace around my neck with shaking fingers. It wasn't exactly a tear drop almost but it was strangely shaped none the less and it reminded me of what I was feeling somehow.

That was all I could stand. I walked stiffly out the door pulling it firmly closed behind me.

I went down the stairs two at a time grabbing two of the bags, going out of the door through the now light rain.

I shoved them into the cab of the truck and ran back to the house to get the rest of my bags. I crammed them all into the cab by some miracle. I locked the house door and all but sprinted to the truck . I slammed the door and drove away as fast as my antique Chevy could go. I banged my hand against the dashboard by accident the pain was excruciating because of the cold.

I clutched it to my chest wincing waiting for the tears. But none came out-I had cried myself dry. It had been a mistake to go in their room I decided, a very big mistake.

Apov

I couldn't believe it, I honestly couldn't. That was the only though that filled my mind and the only emotion that filled me-disbelief. Because my parents simply could not be dead plain and simple.

I walked towards my Porsche it was bright yellow- very reflective of myself. Well the outer me at least.

I was one of the best actresses in the world. I didn't mean that in a vain o -look-at-me diva way but it was true. I acted everyday put on a mask of not caring. I put on my insane clothes not only because I loved them-which I did without a doubt but because that was all I knew how to do.

I had always been the wacky and crazy Alice, the individual , the art freak, the nonconformist and now I didn't know how to do anything else. But I was happy this way.

Yes I decided I was mostly happy this way. But there was still the tiny voice in the back of my mind that whispered "But don't you wish they didn't say those things about you didn't you wish they didn't say you were desperate for attention" and an even tinier voice said "What if you do want attention?" I disliked that voice even more than the first.

I was always so confused about who I was because I wanted people to know that I didn't care what they thought of me ,but didn't that mean that I did care what they thought after all? I shook my head and refused to think about it.

I was an actress a good actress I could make my character believable and lie to people easily but I couldn't lie to myself and the truth was that my parents were in fact dead. The idea hit me as soon as a fresh wave of tears did.

**I know it's not very long but there you go. So how did you like Alice's pov? I want to do that a little more (change pov's) so tell me what you thought about it. I know once again it was a fairly sad chap. but i promise happier parts are coming! also I may not post tomorrow (sorry sorry sorry) because I have a 3 drafts of a research paper and I'm not even done the first one soooooo yeh enough of my boring life but if I can I'll post (I'll do everything I can I promise!). So pleasepleaseplease review I got my ten and I was very very happy I'm not going to ask for a certain number since I may not post tomorrow but please review!! I love you all your great- wild-lili**


	5. Empty Eyes

**Ok here it is. I know I said I probably wouldn't post today but I did anyway. Thanks once again for the reviews I don't own Twilight or the song Ocean Avenue. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Ocean Avenue belongs to Yellowcard no copyright infringement intended., and here's the next chapter.**

BPOV

It wasn't until I got to the end of my road that I realized I had no idea where I was going.

I sighed and pulled out the directions and followed them anxiously to get to this place. I wanted to get a room away from everyone else find some more tears that I must have somewhere in my system still, and just cry.

The directions led me to winding road through a forest. When I reached the end(finally) it opened out into a clearing with a house- a huge white classic looking house. If I wasn't so distraught I would have realized how beautiful it was, however considering that I was in fact distraught the only though that came to mind was "Wow it's big".

A woman came out of the house no doubt alerted to my presence because of my monstrous sounding truck. She ran across the lawn looking more excited than natural to see me. The woman had caramel colored hair and large brown eyes-darker than my own. I assumed she was supposed to be my new "mother" she looked nice and all but she would never ever be my mother I decided. She hugged me tightly when she got to me. "Oh hi honey it's so nice to meet you though I wish it was under different circumstances" she said squeezing tighter. Ok she not only looked nice-she was nice but still it wasn't the same.

"Oh let me help you with you're bags" she said grabbing two of them I grabbed the other two and followed her into the house. Inside there was a huge sweeping staircase and a white piano.

"Now I've done the rooms by colors so what colors do you like?" she asked me shepherding me to the staircase. I was overwhelmed no one had ever- let me repeat that- ever paid this much attention to me.

"Well I like blue- and brown too" I said slowly not wanting to sound like an ungrateful demanding eight year old. "But If you don't have a room like-"

"Perfect" she said quickly dragging me with her up the stairs and to a giant room. She obviously didn't think I sounded ungrateful or demanding. The floor was a hard shiny wood with the occasional light blue rug. The walls were a pretty light blue color too. There was a white desk with a blue swivel chair. There was a tan media center with a wide screen television and stereo system. There was a navy sectional couch against the wall opposite that as well as a couple of blue bean bag chairs and the back wall had a bed with a blue and tan flowered bed spread. And then an entire wall of glass. I looked around the room. It was gorgeous I turned back to the smiling woman. Maybe she wouldn't be like a mother but I think I could learn to love her very easily.

"Thank you" I whispered sincerely grateful.

"Oh you haven't even seen the bathroom and closet yet" she said dragging me with her once more overly excited.

The bathroom was nice too it was all in shades of aqua (even the toilet and bath tub) and white and the shower curtain matched the bed. The closet was simple the walls matched the bedrooms.

"Ok well I guess I'll leave you to unpack" Esme said then stopped before she got to the door. "Sweetie if you ever need anyone to talk to-I know this has been a lot for you to take in but I'm always here to talk" she said smiling sadly. I nodded and she went out of the room probably to show everyone else to their rooms when they got here.

I slowly began to unpack. I carried my toiletries to my bathroom. Setting my shampoo, conditioner ,soap and body wash in the shower and my tooth brush floss tooth paste deodorant brush and hair products on the counter or in the medicine cabinet. I heard my door open and Esme walked back in.

"Hello dear here these are for you, I'm sorry the color isn't blue like you like but I ordered these this afternoon before I knew that" she said holding out a pile of towels and other linens all of which had "Bella" embroidered in gold in a neat cursive. How she even got them embroidered since then was beyond me(and how she knew to call me Bella maybe the principal had told her). I was beginning to think that this family was very well connected though.

"Thank you" I said smiling, I didn't know what else to say but I was saved by the noise of a car pulling up.

"Oh that must be someone else" she said bustling out the door . I went slowly to the bathroom to hang up the towels.

Then back to the main room and began loading my clothes into the closet. I set up and turned on my ipod dock. Ocean Avenue by Yellow Card blasted from the speakers I turned it down and then went back to un packing. When it got to the chorus I found it hard to breathe right. "If I could find you now things would get better" a voice said the and words fit my life surprisingly well at the moment. I shook my head to stop the tears.

That's when I realized it had been a girl's voice then I heard a knock on the wall outside my door. I turned around and Alice stepped in to the room without waiting for me to answer, I realized it has been her.

"I love that song" she said smiling it looked strange for some reason.

"Really?" I asked that didn't seem very Alice-like.

"Yeah that's one of my favorites actually" she said grinning a little an empty eyed smile. Empty eyes- that's what made it look strange I realized. An awkward silence followed.

I noticed her makeup was still smeared-something that in normal circumstances she would never ever have allowed. "So….." she said awkwardly-another first for Alice. "I guess we're kinda like sisters now" she said finally.

"Uh yeah I guess" I said turning back to my bed to finish hanging up my clothes.

"Ooo are you unpacking your clothes?" she asked "I'll help, I love clothes" she said and with out waiting for an answer came over and began unpacking my clothes. She was an easy person to talk to I discovered however her eyes were still empty- something I had never seen (nor thought I ever would see) on the face of Alice Brandon.

She soon became shocked by my wardrobe though and all other conversation ceased when she discovered that, my wardrobe mostly comprised of sweatshirts ,loose fitting jeans and baggy t-shirts.

"Here" she said grabbing one of my few skirts it was one of those that puckered at the top it was white blue and green swirled it was from was in like 4th grade why I still had it was a mystery to me.

"That?" I asked shocked I was ashamed to have it in my closet to be honest and I thought that Alice would scoff at it, but then again I really didn't know her that well.

"Yeah put it on" Alice said. I shrugged and slipped it on over my jeans. Alice turned back to me and sighed "No not like that" she said shaking her head. "Take the shirt off" Alice said pointing.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"The shirt, take it off" she said a little slower as though I might be unable to comprehend what she was saying. I sighed and peeled off my shirt feeling a bit uncomfortable since I had hardly even spoke to her before this whole mess happened.

"Now pull the skirt up" she instructed.

"What!?" I asked incredulous.

"Pull it up so that it looks like a shirt" she said as though it should be obvious. Feeling ridiculous I pulled it up so that it looked like a tube top that flared out at the bottom. "There" she said obviously proud of herself. "Now we need something to put over it" she said pulling me to her room.

It was a lot like mine but it was in shades of pink and lime green -amazing how Esme had chosen colors that fit us so well. Alice promptly went to her closet and began to sift through her cloths ( I wasn't sure how she unpacked that fast) until she produced a orange half shirt-the time that you tied in the front and ended halfway down your ribs.

"Here put this on" she said tossing it haphazardly to me.

"Uh aren't you like not supposed to wear orange with blue?" I asked

"Says who?" she asked. That was a good question one that I'd never really considered before

"Umm MTV" I tried -no luck.

Alice snorted "MTV? Honestly Bella they also say that that crap they show is reality, but that's not true either" she said adjusting the orange thing " There perfect" Alice said smiling again.

"Yeah right in Alice world maybe but not here" we both turned to the doorway and there stood Rosalie.

**Ooh my first almost-cliffy! I know I only had one pov this time and I'm sorry but I want to progress a little more in the story first, but they are coming don't worry! Also the outfit that Alice "created" for Bella is one that I've actually worn lol (it really was a skirt form elementary school too). Please review, what do you think of the way the story is going and about Bella and Alice's slowly growing friendship?. I'll do my very best to update tomorrow thanks! I love you all you're the best! - wild-lili**


	6. Hated by Fate

**Ok I'm sorry that I updated so late last night but research papers take time and all so… anywho I'll try to make this one longer to make up for it. Again thanks for the reviews they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Once again I don't own anything if I did well….. I don't so I'm not even gonna think about it and make myself upset so. Anywho enjoy the chapter.**

Bpov

Rosalie didn't look happy to have such a small distance between us. Of course she didn't really look happy at all. Her eyes were as red as mine had been when I had last saw myself in my house's bathroom mirror. But none the less her mood seemed worsened by our presence. She rolled her eyes at the "shirt" Alice had forced me to wear.

"Well I happen to like Alice world thank you very much" Alice said " You see people there have a personality and don't look like carbon copies of each other" she said with a sneer to compete even with Rosalie's.

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment then said. "Well actually I suppose you do have somewhat of a personality it's just a very unpleasant one." Rosalie looked ready to slap her. In fact she probably would have had Jasper not walked awkwardly into the room.

"Hi" he said probably more to alert us to his presence than anything else. I realized that that was the first time I had ever heard him talk.

He still had all of his bags, struggling to hold on to some. "Yeah that Esme lady or whatever said for me to go find a room, she went to go to talk to Edward or whoever he is –he just got here -not that any of you probably care."

We all just stared at him for a moment then some of the manners that my parents(wince) had worked so hard to hammer into me kicked in. "Oh do you want some help?-with with your bags you know" I asked walking quickly to his side and taking a duffel (black go figure) from his arm.

"Uh sure" he said. Then we both walked out into the hallway towards the other rooms. The first was mine and the next was purple and white-Rose's I assumed judging by the large pile of pink luggage all sporting white rhinestone "R's". The next was gold and a tanish off white, I looked at Jasper who was just staring at the room with a strange expression on his face.

"Guess not" I said joking and we walked to the next room. It was a white and royal blue. "Next" I murmured, the final room on the side across from mine was somehow miraculously perfect for Jasper. It was silver and black. I think he liked it.

He actually came the closest to a genuine smile I've ever seen from him. Though like Alice it didn't reach his eyes. I bet we all looked like that. It probably was our very inner soul telling us that we couldn't dare be happy- not with our parents dead.

I stood there awkwardly in the doorway waiting for-well actually I wasn't entirely sure what I was waiting for. So I handed him his bag , gave him a small wave and a tiny smile and then fled down the hall.

He reminded me a little of my dad- quiet and unwilling to voice what he felt, like me. The connection with my dad made the hole throb. That was probably part of the reason I wanted to get out so badly, the other part was that I wanted to make sure that Alice and Rosalie hadn't killed each other yet.

They were both still standing in Alice's room glaring at each other. I wondered if they had moved since I had left- I doubted it. Though despite the glares they both seemed to be in one piece. So they hadn't killed each other- well that was good.

Another miracle I guess, well I suppose your parent dying kind of does merit at least two miracles. That seemed fair to me.

I make noise in the back of my throat to let them know that I was back. That seemed to work, they both turned suddenly clearly shocked to the fact that I was back and probably the fact that I had left in the first place. We all just stared at each other for a moment before Rosalie said stiffly

"I'm going to unpack now" she then walked rigidly out of the room.

JPOV

I honestly couldn't believe I was going to live with these people. How could I live with these people? They were all… annoying and overly talkative.

The big head jock couldn't stop talking, the priss thought she owned the world, the hyper little……pixie that always needed attention. The player that needed to have a girl on his lap every day and a different girl in his bed every night or else he wouldn't be able to function. And the girl who would jump off a cliff if you told her to because she's afraid to say no. Well she was at least was quiet I decided. The others though loud -loud and obnoxious.

I knew they wouldn't get me either. No one really understood me. I'm not trying to sound like a preteen girl who thinks the weight of the world is bearing down on her but that was sincerely how I felt.

My parents had never understood me-never. They were big names, and they were proud of it to. They thrived off of attention, and me? I couldn't stand it. I hated people looking at me and despised being talked about. I didn't care if it was gossip or praise, to me they had no reason or right to talk about me. They didn't know me, or anything about me.

My parents on the other hand- I didn't know how they bore it. My father was a Vietnam General-well he was. A really high ranking extremely decorated veteran. He went to the capital every once in awhile to meet Politians and gave lectures at military schools.

My mother was like the modern day Betty Crocker. She was always very active in the community. She hosted cooking, baking, cake decorating, knitting, crocheting, quilting, parenting and "How to be a new mother 101" courses at the YMCA in Port Angeles.

Imagine every time you go somewhere new your asked "Aren't you that general's son?" or "Doesn't your mother teach all those classes at the Y?". And then you would have to listen to them ramble on about some story that they had heard about one of them that you just HAD to listen to even though you had probably already heard it seven or eight times.

You'd think it'd be easy to be a no one in a town as microscopic as Forks-well you'd be wrong. I wanted nothing more than to be anonymous and I couldn't seem to get away from people instead. Like that Bella girl who's still standing in the doorway.

I didn't ask for help, but fate just decided to put in front of me the only teenage girl who would actually have enough common courtesy to help someone with their bags. She was quiet-but helpful which is almost as bad when you want to fade into the background. She must have picked up on my wanting her to leave because the next second she scampered off.

Maybe it was because I wanted to not be noticed that I was. Like those kids who spend their whole life wanting to be noticed and no one even gave them a second glance. Then guys like me who would rather never even be looked at are always stared at like we have 5 heads, it wasn't right but I guess the world wasn't exactly what most call right either.

BPOV

I hurried back to my room. I really didn't have that much unpacking to do put I needed to be alone. I was just starting to fold my cloths when I decided that fate must really not like me today, because I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey your Bella right?" it was Edward Masen, probably the person I was least in the mood to talk to. "We're partners in science right?" he asked his voice sounding a little hollow, I bet his eyes matched. I knew he'd be expecting an answerer so I unwillingly turned around.

"Yup that's me" I said dryly. He nodded then looked at me strangely. _What now?_ I wondered looking down to follow his gaze. I saw with a burst of heat to my cheeks that I was holding two bras in my hand. I turned around then and continued unpacking.

_It really shouldn't matter_ I told myself _the boy's probably seen more bras on his bedroom floor hen I have in my whole life, well ok maybe not that many, but it still shouldn't matter_ I thought resolutely. I waited for him to go away, when he didn't I turned back around.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

EPOV

"Yes?" she asked that same lightning flashing in her eyes that I had seen the first day we had talked. The day she had referred to me as a "popular". I loved the lightning and the eyes that held it I realized. I loved a lot about this girl.

I hadn't been able to get her out of my mind, since I talked to her. She frustrated and astounded me all at the same time. I still couldn't believe that she had the guts to talk to me like that. But at the same time it was beautiful to me I loved the way she stood up to me but at the same time I hated it, because she defied me she but loved it because I knew that she was.. different.

At the moment I once again torn between the two. It irked me that she thought she could talk to me like that but she looked- beautiful when she said it. I was more irritated though at the moment.

"This is my house too you know" I said matter-of-factly the irritation was bad for me-made me sound like a jerk but I didn't care.

"Ah yes but this is MY room" she said. Darn she was right- of course she was right. She was Isabella Swan. She had the highest SAT scores in Washington State. She had been offered a spot and a full scholarship at Harvard, Dartmouth, Yale, Princeton and for some reason Julliard (despite the fact that she wasn't an artist and it was an art school (Alice hadn't been very happy about that)) all in her freshmen year. Bella probably had a one-hundred percent GPA and read about two, seven-hundred page books a week. She was always right. It made me hate her and admire her all the more.

I wanted to be nice though, I wanted her to love me. Or maybe that wasn't it, maybe I just wanted love. Real love not the fake kind you get from sleeping with girls or the crap on TV but the real thing when the fireworks went off in your head when you kissed and when you saw her and you were happy even on you worst day just because she was next to you. I wanted that, I wanted Bella to love me I decided.

I wanted to say something nice to her like "o you know your right I'm so very very sorry" or "Bella you know your right and I'm wrong how about I apologize by taking you to lunch tomorrow?". But nope being me I instead said.

"Hmmm guess so, well if you ever get bored and wanna have some _fun_" I said winking "you can come over to mine- it's right next door after all." she gave me a long hard glare. She clearly didn't feel that now was the time for sex jokes, and it really wasn't but they came so naturally out of my mouth. I wanted to fix it but the look on her face told me that that wasn't going to happen at the moment so I just winked at her and turned around to leave.

I cursed myself once my back was to her knowing ,that wink probably made things ten times worse.

BPOV

I shuddered at the wink. Then turned back hoping to finally get to finish unpacking my clothes. However once again fate didn't seem to like me too much at all. A large crash from down stairs and then Emmet's booming voice saying "Who's idea was it to make doorways so small?" made it clear that our final new "sibling" had arrived. Oh Joy!

**Alright I think this was my longest chapter yet yay!!!!! I know it was a little uneventful, but I think it told a lot about the characters (I'm an actress and I think character work is really important so yeah). But I really hoped you liked it I think this might be my favorite yet( though I still really like the 1st) . Ok let's see I think 15 reviews is a reasonable request don't you? Ok so I hope to have the next chapter up soon maybe tomorrow we have DSTP (Delaware State Testing Program -biggest waste of tax money ever by the way) for the next two weeks and they never give us homework so I should have some time! Once again you guys are amazing! I luv you all and please review! - wild-lili**


	7. Alarming

**OK sorry sorry sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had to go to church and all so yeah but I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does so enjoy the chapter!!!!!**

BPOV

I sighed and gave up on trying to finish unpacking- it very clearly wasn't going to happen. Emmett was still hollering downstairs. It seemed that he had tried to come in the doorway with all of his bags-and the doorway didn't quite agree.

I couldn't blame the doorway really- Emmett was huge even without a dozen bags.

Maybe he needed help I realized. I considered going down to help him. It would be the "right thing" to do and I think I still owed him for getting Tommy to leave me alone.

I sighed again as my conscious won out and I trudged down the stairs. I wasn't sure why I was doing this, I couldn't even talk to people let alone ask questions, I kept walking though.

Esme was already there probably introducing herself. Then she turned towards me-she must have saw me-or maybe heard me since I had stumbled again.

"Bella will help you" she said. I clearly had missed part of the conversation. "Won't you dear?" she asked to me this time.

"Sure" I said nodding. Emmet smiled and tossed a bag to me. A big and very heavy bag I might add. It knocked the wind out of me but I managed to stay standing.

He grabbed a few more bags and then led me by the handle on the bag I was carrying (I felt like I was on a leash). It was strange that he was leading me since I knew where we were going- but then again I couldn't see so it made sense. Hmmm I didn't know jocks could make sense………. Interesting.

Empov

"Stupid doorway I was still mumbling even after that girl had finished helping me with the bags and left. It irritated me beyond belief.

It sounded stupid but to me it was a sign of weakness- like a lot of things I did. Big words for a jock I know. But here's one that isn't big four letters in fact- best. That's what I always had to be-the best. Well not at everything like school I didn't care about but things like sports I had to be to be the best at. I was deathly competitive.

In the second grade the teacher had sent home a note recommending counseling because I had tackled a girl for being ahead of me in the line.

The counseling hadn't gone too good. Though in a way it helped. I didn't go around tackling people in school anymore but I was still competitive. I just didn't let it show was all. I held it back, kept it hidden behind jokes and obnoxiousness. But inside it still ate at me.

I walked to one of my bag and rummaged through the junk inside until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out the small jar of pills and popped two into my mouth-no one could be the best without help.

RPOV

Freaks I repeated to myself as I walked into my new.. Room. Ugh I couldn't accept that. Not anytime soon at least.

I looked at myself in the mirror disgusted. Man I was fat. I hated the way I looked, absolutely despised it. Everyone thought I was perfect or something but I wasn't I really truly hated myself at times.

I'd been doing good today nothing for breakfast or lunch then I got home so upset and right in the cabinet was ½ a bag or pretzels….

Stupid pretzels I thought bitterly. But I could fix that I thought walking into the bathroom. I had learned how to undo mistakes.

BPOV

I was laying on my bed with my ipod on trying to conjure up some tears. None came still. That was strange it had never happened before tears usually came so naturally especially when I was mad. I usually had to fight tooth and nail to keep them back and now they decide they don't want to come? Stupid tears. I thought.

I nearly jumped when I felt a tap on my foot. I sat up and at the end of the bed stood Rosalie. She looked worse than before, she looked sick now. I was debating on whether or not to ask her if she was alright when she said.

"I'm holding a meeting downstairs-two minutes" she said. O you are ,are you? I thought well that's just great good luck telling that to Alice. As if she read my mind she turned around and said.

"Oh and could you tell Alice?" I would have said no but she had already left. I sighed this wasn't going to be pretty.

As I suspected Alice wasn't thrilled. Though she didn't break anything- which succeeded my expectation. "Oh the queen wants a court with us does she?" Alice asked in a fake British accent." How marvelous how spectacular excuse me while I gag!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe it's a good thing" I said quietly "Maybe she wants us to learn to cooperate with each other you know get along despite our differences".

"Great idea" Alice said clearly sarcastic "If only she knew the meaning of half those words!" she said in a falsely delighted voice. I rolled my eyes.

I was wrong, dead wrong. I knew I was the moment Rosalie started talking.

"Ok first of all I don't want anyone at school to know about this" were the first words out of her mouth. And it went downhill from there.

"Ok so just because we're "living together" she surrounded the words with air quotes. "Doesn't mean we are going to be in any way ,shape or form friends, there will be no talking to me inside of school and don't expect to talk to me much here either kapeesh?" We all stared at her for a long moment.

Then Alice burst out "Who do you think you are? Ok you may be "in charge of the school but sweetie you are not in charge of me" Alice said jumping to her feet.

"Chic fight!" Emmett yelled leaning forward eagerly. Alice turned to him looking as though she might slap him before she got to Rosalie.

"Rosalie you have some serious problems our parents just died and all you can think about is your freaking social status? You materialist, self centered Barbie!" then she ran from the room and up the stairs. I shook my head and looked at Rosalie.

"What?!" she asked incuriously. I looked at her for a long moment shook my head then looked up as the door opened and a beautiful blonde man with blue eyes walked in. He looked shocked for a moment then something seemed to hit him and he smiled.

"Hello I'm Dr. Cullen" he said shaking each of our hands. "I thought their were six Esme I th-"

" She's upstairs" Edward cut in. The man looked relieved instantly that they hadn't lost a charge already and then smiled at us. No one seemed to know what to say but we were saved by Esme walking in.

She smiled. "So what do you guys want for dinner?" she asked smiling it faltered though when she saw that Alice was missing. "Where did-"

Emmett started to answer but an ominous sound of hangers crashing together cut him off. We all decided it was best not to ask.

"Ok so dinner" Esme said trying to change the subject.

"I'm not hungry" Rosalie said walking up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go check on Alice" I murmured walking up the stairs. When I reached her room she was at her sewing machine sewing furiously. She was sewing large black patches with "FoB" ,"PatD", and "BLG" in white letters with lime green thread to what looked like a pink Areopostale t-shirt (hmmm that was a very un-Alicely shirt).

"That yours?" I asked cautiously.

She snorted "No Bella of course it isn't" then with a slightly evil and twisted laugh she added "It's Rosalie's" I gaped at her. Then looked at the patches again.

"What's up with the initials?" I asked.

Once again she snorted "They're not initials Bella they're band abbreviations - Fall out Boy, Panic at the Disco and Boys Like Girls- I love them and Rosalie hates them so it serves it's purpose well" she said sewing down the edges of the "FoB" patch. I nodded a little bewildered. Rosalie wasn't going to be happy.

Epov

I sighed as Bella disappeared up the stairs too. Esme looked a little hurt but completely calm still. She smiled again and turned to us.

"So are you guys hungry?" she asked it in a way that told me we were at perfect liberty to say no but we couldn't do that to her, none of us had that little a heart. So we nodded and she smiled- a real smile now.

She motioned for us to follow her into the kitchen we looked at each other and then jumped up and hurried after her. The kitchen should have been in a hotel, or a restaurant maybe but not in a kitchen that until today had only fed two people. It was huge and very professional looking. Esme hurried over to the huge fridge and threw open the doors and then the cabinet.

"Whatever you want I can make anything- and if I can't Carlisle can, or if you want Chinese or pizza we can order it." she added quickly. We were all just staring like idiots.

Esme looked happy about this. I think I could learn to like this woman. We decided on Italian and pretty soon Esme had garlic bread and pasta on the huge(of course) table, when we heard Rosalie screaming "Alice what did you do!?" . Esme looked alarmed but we just shook our heads.

BPOV

That weekend we avoided each other mostly locking ourselves in our rooms however Monday morning came and it was…. Eventful shall we say? Because Mondays meant alarms.

I don't care what ya think as long as it's about me the best of us can find happiness in misery!!!

Came from Alice's room. And then from Rosalie's

"Alice turn that crap off!!!!!!!"

"Nope"

"Fine" there was a beeping as Rosalie went through her phone and then

"Them apple bottom jeans and the boots wit da fur!"

A scream of agony came from Alice's room "No turn it off!".

Emmett started laughing down the hall "I wanna play!" he hollered.

"Show off that body you got, You got the dance ,glow so hot"

"Emmett turn it off" Jasper begged.

"Oh I got something for you Jazzy" Emmett said laughing.

"Don't call me-" but he was drowned out

" I'm an emo kid nonconforming as can be, you'd be nonconforming too if you looked just like me"

"I am punk Emmett there is a difference!" I turned over trying to ignore them it wasn't working they were pretty loud.

"Alice turn it off it's terrible!"

"Fall out boy are geniuses however Flo rida is a state with a space in the middle!" Alice said turning it up.

"Emmett I am not emo turn it off"

"I must be emo, I don't jump around when in go to shows I must be emo"

"Ok my turn" Edward hollered I was starting to feel sorry for Esme and Carlisle, but my thought were interrupted when I heard the song.

"I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain"

"I love this song" I yelled over everyone else.

"I know right?" Edward shouted. I smiled then shook my head for a second I had almost been getting along with Edward Masen. I climbed out of bed. Time to get started.

To all of our surprises none of us did mention our new living arrangement or the fact that our parents died. I sat next to Edward in science as if it were any other day, we all paid the perfect amount of indifference to each other and acted as though nothing were wrong. At home things were much the same thing, we all just tried to act like the others weren't there but that wasn't always so easy.

I was sitting at the kitchen counter doing my homework. When Edward cam in he went to the fridge and began digging around. I tried to ignore him but he was making a lot of noise and it wasn't easy to tune out.

Finally disgruntled and irritated I asked.

"Are you done?" he turned and looked at me grinning.

"Oh am I bothering you and your little books?" he asked. "I'm sorry I don't understand very well" he said and for a second I almost had a heart attack-was Edward apologizing? Then he continued "You see I don't understand book, human relationships because I have real friends" he said smirking.

"O on the contraire sir you have sluts and …." I struggled for a word for Mike but failed to come up with one so I just said "Mike. Books beat sluts and Mike" I said matter-of-factly.

"Yes but at least sluts can talk "

"Not comprehensibly" I shot back. He struggled to come up with a comeback.

"Looks like they're rubbing off on you" I spat anger coursing through me. He grinned at me.

"I'd much prefer you to rub up on me" he said in a suddenly seductive purr. I glared at him chucking my trigonometry book at him. He dodged it and then picked it up and set it on the counter so that he could lean across of it and glare at me.

"Look I don't know who you think you are but I swear if you ever throw a book at me again you will be very sorry indeed" I glared back at him defiantly. I stared at him for a long moment then hissed

"Why do you think your so much better than everyone else?"

"Everyone knows that I am maybe if you talked to people and actually had friends you'd know that" he said looking me directly in the eyes and I knew he meant every word of it.

I felt the tears in the back of my eyes and grabbed my books. Then my Mountain Dew I looked at it for a second then turned to Edward and smiled before grabbing his collar and dumping it down his shirt. I cocked my head to one side and smiled as the tears started to spill over then turned and ran from the kitchen.

Epov

I was a moron and absolute moron. Bella didn't come down for dinner that night so I left a plate outside her door. I felt bad I couldn't believe I said that.

Bpov

After an hour crying and refusing to go to dinner I stuck my head out of my door wondering if I could sneak down to get something to eat. I looked down at a plate of stir fry. A peace offering.

**Ok so I hope you liked it again I don't own any of the songs- I don't care belongs to Fall out Boy, Low belongs to Flo Rida, Show me the money belongs to Petey Pablo, Emo kid belongs to Adam and Andrew and She will be loved belongs to Marron 5 no copy right infringement intended. I really hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think love you guys- wild-lili**


	8. In Hiding

**Ok guys I'm sorry this one took so long (I wasn't at home last night).And the doct uplaoder was also freaking out so that took awhile too but i got it now. So thanks for all the reviews and also there is a minor Deathly Hallows Spoiler (it's marked and only like a sentence). But if you haven't read it and plan on it read w/ caution lol. So I don't own Twilight and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Bpov

I picked up the plate, and was about to walk back into my room but then instead I walked into the room of someone I thought I never willingly would. Carefully carrying my plate I walked to Edward's room and knocked on his door. He opened it looking surprised- we all hated each other remember. Then he looked at me his expression changed rapidly first to disbelief, sorrow, repentance, anger and finally settled for confused and a little hurt.

"You come to throw that at me too? Though I would kind of deserve it" he said with an attempt at a smile. I shook my head.

"Can I come in?" I asked tentatively suddenly scared. He looked only more surprised but moved aside and ushered me in. That was when I realized he was in pajama bottoms-only pajama bottoms. My cheeks flared at his lack of shirt. I hoped he didn't notice. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room and turned back to him.

He unlike me didn't seem bothered by the fact that he was shirtless. I rolled on my feet struggling for something to say, then looked down at the plate still in my hands.

"Thank you" I said quietly. He had been looking down as well but his head snapped up at that.

"Uhhh you're you're welcome" he said still clearly shocked. "Um sit? Yeah sit" he stumbled very clearly flustered as he gestured to the bed not seeming to consciously know it, but when he did his eyes snapped up back to my face "Not-not like that I didn't mean, I'm sorry it's stuff like that that makes you hate me isn't it?"

"I don't hate you" I whispered so quietly that I knew he didn't hear and then I accepted his invitation and folded my legs under me as I sat on the corner of his bed- hmm never though I'd be here.

"So…. Did you just come here to thank me or…." he trailed off.

"I don't want to fight" I said taking a bite of the stir fry. He clearly hadn't been expecting that. He blinked several times before finally sputtering

"Really?".

"Yes" I whispered. He didn't seem to know what to say, so he just stood there looking at me.

"Cool" he finally whispered "So we're friends now?" he asked slowly clearly not sure. I though about that for a minute.

"If you want to be my friend" I whispered, suddenly remembering his earlier comment. His face contorted into an expression of pain then he whispered softly.

"Yes of course I do". He came and sat beside me on the end of the bed. I scooted back away from him.

"Ok I think your having a misconception of what I meant when I said 'friends'" I said. He looked at me for a long moment and for a second I though he would say he had re-though the whole being friends thing but to my immense surprise he laughed. Really truly laughed.

"I don't get it" I mumbled feeling confused.

"I'm sorry Bella your just so….. So innocent did you know you're the first girl ever to say that? I think you might actually be the first non-slut I've ever even talked to" he said then went into another bout of laughter.

"Sorry" I murmured.

"Don't apologize I think it's great -I hate sluts"

"Then why do you….?" I trailed off.

"They're easier, cliché I know but also very true" he said. Then after he finally finished laughing looked at me and said "No Bella I just want to be friends too that's what I really need right now and I'd never ask you for anything more-I'd feel like I'd committed like the eighth deadly sin or something". I looked at him for a long moment then just shook my head and looked away.

"Ok so if we're gonna be friends tell me about yourself-the real you not the fake you that you show to everyone else because I really hope your not that personality-less" he said then added pointing to the plate I was still holding "Eat". I took a bite of the stir fry and slowly chewed it thinking of how to answer. I swallowed then said.

"Well I do actually really like books, but it's not because I feel like they enhance my GPA or make me look smart, I'll admit it I'm mostly hiding behind them. They make me feel safe, I love going into someone else's world and someone else's problems because then I don't have to face mine. I was one of the dorks waiting at midnight for Harry Potter in Port Angles, and I loved it because I felt like a part of something. I pretty terrified of most people, I love those stupid chic flicks, I actually got along with my parents. I never pretended to hate them, like everyone else. I pretty much took care of them and I loved them a lot." I said wincing at the past tense. "I've never had a boyfriend , I don't wear makeup because I'd probably poke my eye out I never had any pets because my mom was allergic, but I did manage to kill seven goldfish all whom I named Ariel after the little mermaid, I also have a bad habit of babbling like I think I'm doing right now so feel free to stop me anytime." I said and once again he laughed.

I put another fork full of stir fry in my mouth and chewed. Edward got up and crossed the room he picked up a tee shirt that was on his book shelf and pulled it off so that it revealed all 7 Harry Potters. I laughed at that.

"You hide them?" I asked incredulously. (I'd kept mine on a special shelf back home).

"Yeah no one knows I read them I always went in a Dementor costume so no one would no it was me" he said laughing.

SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER

"Did you cry when Dobby died" he asked.

"Yes of courses I did I loved him so much!, What about Snape and Lilly?- I always knew he was good" I said smiling.

ENDSPOILER

And with that we talked plot analysis favorite characters and movie to books for an hour.

Finally I stopped it and said "You still haven't told me about you.". He turned away then looking at the floor.

"Ok umm well I really hate acting like this, I hate all the girls that I've ever slept with, they're shallow and slutty and materialistic, they think they're the best thing to ever appear on the face of the Earth. I just want a girl who acts like she's a real person, not a Barbie. I act like a player but I want to be one of those perfect boyfriends who loves his girl so much it hurts but ……I'm afraid -I hide too just like you. I loved my parents too but we fought not too much but a good amount. I've had 3 dogs a yorkie, a pug and a terrier.I hate cats too they're too furry." he said smiling.

I shook my head I couldn't believe I was here next to Edward Masen talking about our childhood pets and Harry Potter. I never would have believed it if someone a week ago had told me I'd be here. I said good night to Edward and went to bed smiling for the first time in what felt like days.

The next day when we were eating breakfast in the kitchen. Esme brought up something I hadn't thought of yet.

"I hate to bring this up but I think you need to start thinking about the funerals." she said quietly. My stomach dropped out at this I had completely forgotten about that.

"Maybe a combination funeral would be best?" Edward asked chewing on his pop tart. So we all agreed that the funeral would be held at the only church in Forks this Saturday. A thought settled into my head like a icy rock in my stomach.

"Where are the bodies?" I whispered feeling tears at the thought.

"They shipped them by truck from the airport in Florida they're at the funeral home. I was thinking that if you wanted to you could skip school today and go and- say your goodbyes. If …if you want to that is." she said looking down.

I blinked back the tears at the thought but I nodded she was right I knew we needed to do this. I looked at the others to see that they also looked pained at the thought but they nodded as well.

So we all piled into Esme's Honda Odyssey. No on even complained about not taking their own cars. Rosalie and Alice didn't even argue when they both ended up in the middle row next to each other. When we got to the funeral home I felt a cloud of dread settling over me.

We all walked slowly up the steps and through the doors. It was brightly lit-entirely inappropriate if you ask me. The walls were a light yellow and the carpet was white. There was a small man that welcomed us as we walked in. He looked at us sadly. But led us to a separate room in the back. Our parents were laying in nicely designed coffins but they were the same as each other- they must have put it in their will. I saw mine laying next to each other in identical ivory coffins. I shook as I walked towards them my hand clasping at the necklace still around my neck.

I faintly heard the man saying that they had been cleaned already and changed into the cloths that they had requested in their wills. The clothes they had been wearing were next to them in plastic bags but the jewelry they had been wearing was still on them. I walked shaking to my parents tears running down my face.

My mother was wearing a light blue dress. So her- carefree and loving life my father was in a suit. That he wouldn't have been so thrilled about. I smiled gently at that. Then a nearly silent gasp escaped my lips. For around my mothers neck was a circular tanzanite necklace. I had been right. I looked at my father on his right hand was what I had always assumed was an triangular class ring. I now realized it matched both my mothers and what I realized must be mine. I took it off and lay it next to my mothers I turned it over and it said

The love of my life

. I shook even more as I read what was written around the edge of my fathers

Till death do us part .

How true that was. I slipped it off his finger and fit the three together. It formed a heart. I let out an audible sob and collapsed over top of the ivory coffins.

**Yes it was short I'm sorry but please understand this was a fairly hard chapter to write emotionally. So please tell me what you think. Also congrats to sprinter1 who guessed about the necklace. Please review!!! Love you guys- wild-lili**


	9. Friends?

**Sorry about the delay, but here it is ,I don't own Twilight, enjoy!**

Bpov

The rest of the day I spent in my room. I refused to let anyone in. And clutched in my hands were the three pieces of jewelry. I felt bad for taking it, I wasn't sure why I did but it was a comfort to have it in my hand. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with them. They belonged with my parents but then who(or what) would I have left then? I heard a knock on the door. That wasn't unusual- there had been at least one knock every half hour. I did feel bad for upsetting Esme but I just didn't want to talk.

"Later Esme" I said to my pillow.

"Ok it's later and I'm not Esme so I'm coming in" said a voice said as I heard the door swing open then click closed. The bed sunk a little as my guest sat down next to me. "Come on" the voice said trying to pull me into a sitting position. But gave up. "Bella come on what's wrong? Ok well I know what's wrong-it's what's wrong with all of us, but what happened down there please Bella tell me we're friends remember?"

I looked up into Edward's eyes, they were green really pretty green- strange I had never noticed before. I held out my hand and very cautiously put the 3 jewelry pieces in his open palm. He took a minute to inspect them then whispered.

"They had them on the day of the crash didn't they?" I nodded I pulled myself up so that I was sitting on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around me but slowly and gently as if showing me that he wasn't going to go over the line.

I fell into him putting my cheek on his shoulder so that the tears slowly soaked his shirt. He did nothing but hold me, which was all I could have asked of him. I must have fallen asleep like that. When I woke up I was under the covers and Edward was - wait where was Edward? I sat up and was startled to see him on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I hissed so as not to wake anyone else, throwing a pillow at him. He mumbled something that sounded very colorful before sitting up and turning towards me.

"I didn't want to leave you alone" he said simply. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room before anyone wakes up and finds me in here-that's one thing I'd rather not have to explain." then he grinned before slipping out the door. I sighed

Apov

I woke up this morning to hear whispers in the room next to me. Bella well that made sense-her room remember? But the other -Edward? Ok not gonna ask. I get up and decide to get ready for school. I look in my closet and put out a pair of pink skinny jeans and a neon orange mini shirt then a black sequin covered shirt. It'll annoy Rosalie.

I put the clothes on and look in the mirror I sometimes wished I would get over this whole insane clothes thing. I was just too afraid to be anything but that. My brain couldn't be rewired that easily. I really truly hated myself at times. From the way I hid to the way I looked. I just really hated it. I was good at being an actress. I could be any character in front of anyone any character but myself. I was afraid. I was afraid to be overly deep in public to let people in no one knew me. Not the real me I kept it too hidden.

No one cared to look beneath the surface. Never. I looked once more at that cursed reflection then went downstairs. I did my morning routine. I ate like a good little poster child should. Complete breakfast and all that crap. No one was down in the kitchen with me but Jasper he didn't say anything though. I didn't either.

Then to continue on with my routine I went to the bathroom and well never mind. I wash out my mouth. I walk out of the bathroom. Jasper is standing by the door. He looks at me for a long moment then says.

"You do that everyday?". I stare at him for a long moment. I guess some do venture beneath the surface.

Bpov

I pulled up to school in my truck it was raining-not that I expected anything more really. I saw Alice pull up a few cars down and Edward pull in behind me. Rosalie made us all leave the house at different times, so we never arrived together. It was really starting to bug me. O well. I get out of my truck out into the rain.

Everything flew by in a blur until lunch. I was sitting at mine and Anges table. She wasn't here yet so I was sitting alone reading Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson(for the third time). I was at my favorite part again. I felt a smile tugging at my mouth when I heard a low cough. I looked up and was shocked to see Mike Newton.

He was grinning. I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" I asked as patiently as I could.

"How you doing baby?" he asked. I looked at him for a long minute. I kind of wanted to vomit looking at his cocky face. After a moment I said the only thing that came to mind.

"Excuse me?" I said looking at him as though he was a piece of gum I was unfortunate enough to have on my shoe.

" Milk eh?" he asked picking up the milk carton on my tray that I hadn't yet touched due to my absorption in the book in my lap.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm a lot like milk you know" he continued.

"You don't say" I said sick of this guy by now- I just wanted to read my book and didn't feel like talking to him at the moment.

"Yeah I'll do your body good" he said wiggling his eyebrows. I then turned to see all of his friends including Edward holding back laughter that they now let out. Edward walked up behind Mike and gave him a high five. I glared at him and mouthed "traitor". Then I glared at Mike rolled my eyes picked up my book and walked out of the cafeteria.

That night Edward begged at my door for a full hour. But I either completely ignored him or shouted insults through the door. I was hurt and annoyed by his behavior. Yes I knew we couldn't show that we were friends but he didn't have to laugh with them or congratulate Mike in front of me like that.

I was mourning my parents at the moment and I didn't have time to worry about stupid things like innuendos and Edward Masen. I rolled my eyes as he continued with his strand of apologies. I lay on the bed with the jewelry in hand. I wasn't sure how I would be able to let them go had allowed myself to become attached. Bad idea.

'Edward?" I called.

"Yes?" he asked hope infused in his voice.

"Are you planning on leaving anytime soon? I'm getting a migraine." I heard a sigh, I rolled my eyes.

I try to pretend that it doesn't hurt me on the inside, that I'm just mad at him for what happened. But I'm actually hurt-deeply, deeply hurt. I thought that I maybe-possibly had a friend, or at least a potential friend but once again fate apparently isn't too crazy about my plans.

I roll over as the first of my tears slides out. I bet no one can hear them with Edward's banging and pleading. Hmmm I'm starting to feel a bit thankful towards him. Strange since we're not friends-he made it very clear that he doesn't want to be I on the other hand wouldn't mind a friend o well.

EPOV

I banged on her door for three hours straight. After that I tried simply begging in almost a whisper. It's after midnight though and I doubt she hears me.

Why am I such an idiot? I am blessed with this perfect girl who's smart and funny and gorgeous and……different and I have to screw it up by laughing at the first sex innuendo my "best friend" Mike comes up with. I think my brain had a malfunction. Or I simply hadn't been given a brain. Or. Wait I got it!

Ok so when God was adding brains to babies or whatever he skipped me because he decided that instead he would give me Bella as a gift. Only problem is that without said brain I had lost said gift that is Bella. Maybe God should have thought of that when making me. Or maybe he did think about it just didn't expect me to screw things up so easily. Hmmm.

But it's not my brain that matters (or lack thereof) at the moment. What matters is that Bella is in her room most likely after having cried herself to sleep because of me. And I was supposed to be her friend. I wasn't too great at this whole friend thing. I'd have to prove that I wanted to be her friends- but how?

Bpov

The next morning I'm still stubbornly ignoring Edward. I don't answer when he asks how I slept and I shake my head when he asks if I want a ride. I get in my decrepit truck instead. I wait for Edward to leave then begin counting to 100(Rosalie's requirement) 28..,29.… o screw it. I pull out anyway. I'm not in the mood today for her stupid rules.

I get to school right after Edward we get out at almost the exact same second. And you know what? The sky didn't fall the ground didn't crack open and swallow us and all hell stayed in place. No on started jumping up and down screaming "I knew you two were living together at the doctors! I knew it!". Nope nothing, how disappointing.

I glared at Edward on my way to my first class. He just looked at me with sad eyes. Until mike came over then he started laughing and rolled his eyes at me. I returned the favor.

First and second period breezed right on by. I was at my locker opening it-or trying to at least. 23 and……. 56 there. It finally popped open. I sighed in relief( I had been afraid I would miss my next class).I traded out my binders, then balancing then in one hand I slammed the locker closed with the other. Mike was standing next to my locker.

Like in all the cheesy movies where the girl closes her locker and right behind the door is the creeper. Too bad his head is never on the other side of the door I thought wistfully.

I didn't say anything just looked at him I a way that clearly said "You have 10 seconds". But instead of saying anything he just leaned in towards me. Whoa ok back up personal space issue my thoughts screamed. But he didn't lean in to kiss me instead he pushed firmly on both my shoulders I stumbled backwards and probably would have caught myself in their hadn't been something directly behind my legs ( I would later learn it was Tyler Crow or whatever his last name was). I fell backwards over him my books spilling from my arms I would have hit the floor really hard if I hadn't been caught.

Wow that was nice of-whoever it was. I though at first it might have been Ang- she'd do something like that but the hands felt to strong to be her. The hands steadied me as Tyler scurried out from between us.

"Ah way to go Eddy you screwed it up" Mike said indignantly I turned around shocked to see it was in fact Edward. He was just glaring at them.

"Yeah why'd you do that?" Tyler asked I was wondering that too.

"Why'd you'd try to table top her she didn't do anything to you?" Edward countered. They had no answer.

"Why are you standing up for her?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Because" Edward said looking down at me "she's my friends. They howled with laughter.

"Oh come on Ed you don't have friends that are girls man you have bed buddies. I rolled my eyes at them as I kneeled to pick up my fallen books and the next second Edward was there scooping the rest up and taking the ones I had from me putting them on tops of his.

"Bella is my friend" he repeated his tone making it clear there would be no arguing the point any farther. Then he turned to me. "What's your next class?"

"English" I replied in barely a whisper so touched by his disregard for what his friends thought -that he had told them we were friends even thought it broke every social rule ever known. For the player and the bookworm couldn't be friends it just didn't happen. Miracles again.

**OK so what did ya think? The whole table topping thing actually happens a lot at my school lol so I thought I'd put that in there. So please review!!!!!!!! I'll try to post asap luv you all! _wilid-lili**


	10. Hyper

**Ok so I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. I know it's the writers "dog ate my homework" excuse but I'm having minor writer's block ,nothing serious and Acceptance will continue! I promise. ok so I hope you like this chapter and-**

**Me- I own Twilight (evil laugh)**

**Edward- (clears throat)**

**Me- ok not the whole thing**

**Edward- (clears throat louder)**

**Me- ok I only own a small portion of it**

**Edward- (now sounds as if he is choking)**

**Me- Ok fine I own nothing! Happy?**

**Edward- Yup**

RPOV

I put my right foot harder on the gas as I headed towards the Cullen's house. My convertible obeyed and pushed forward even faster. I loved my M3 even though the top was up (Forks remember).

I was boiling mad. I would have yelled at Edward in school if that wouldn't have attract attention. But it would so that plan was a dud. I sped down the winding road as fast as I could without running into trees.

I slammed the door on my way in the house.

"Edward! Bella! Get your butts down here!" I hollered before the door even made contact with the frame. They came down leisurely looking confused by my obvious rage.

"Yeah?" Edward asked coolly. That did it.

"I'm her friend!?" I quoted pointing to Bella.

"Really? Me too." he said grinning. I exhaled heavily blowing my bangs up in a stream. Alice came down the next minute in her stupid pink jeans and orange skirt (the bright contrasting colors made my eyes hurt). She looked at me for a long moment.

"Do you have anger issues?" she asked. I glared at her for probably an entire two minutes just glaring in disgust. Then I turned on my heel and walked up the stairs. Dramatically about ½ way up I turned back and said.

"Do whatever you want you to- just don't drag me into it" then ran the rest of the way up the stairs. I think my exit would have been better if I hadn't run into Emmett on my way up. I was dizzy from the malnutrition as it was and running into the wall that is Emmett did not help.

He steadied me easily and looked at me for a moment.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking concerned. A first for Emmett I'm sure.

"Fine" I said sharply then hurried to my room and slammed the door behind me.

Bpov

I turned to Edward, who looked surprisingly calm after Rosalie's little rampage. Then without warning he burst out laughing. I stared at him in shock for a moment then as though it were contagious I started laughing too. It was the first time in too long I had laughed like this.

I laughed till tears began tracing their path down my reddened face. Alice looked at us, shook her head and walked out of the room as Edward and I held each other for support. We finally accepted defeat and fell on the floor laughing still.

He sat up and looked at me.

"Wanna go do something?" he asked I arched an eyebrow at him. He laughed once more and said with a shake of his head "Oh Bella get your mind out of the gutter. I meant like hang out somewhere other than the house I'm getting sick of this place." I considered it for a moment then asked slowly and unsurely.

"As friends right?" he laughed again though it seemed more forced and his eyes seemed a little dimmer as he said

"Of course" he said still smiling.

"Ok then let's go" I said excitedly. We walked right out the door and got into his silver Volvo. It was nice and the seats were heated- always a plus. He turned the radio on and it was set to my favorite station 104.7.

That surprised me then I remembered his ring-tone and I decided it made sense.

I reached over and turned it up and he looked over at me and grinned. Clearly happy about our similar taste in music .I couldn't help it and I grinned back. We got to the end of the twisting Cullen road when I turned to Edward and asked "Any idea as to where we're going?"

"Nope" he said truthfully. "Port Angeles ok? That's the only place I can think of …..we could…..hang out at the boardwalk?" he said though it was more of a question than a statement.

"Sure" I said just glad to be somewhere other than the Cullen house or school. We sat just listening to the radio for awhile then Edward turned to me and said in a suddenly serious tone.

"I am really sorry about the other day it's just Mike's been my friend forever it's just the way I've always acted-I know that's no excuse but that's all I got." he said. "Please forgive me" he turned to me his eyes pleading as they seemed to burn a hole into my own eyes. I had never seen Edward so sincere or so apologetic. I was momentarily shocked he was still looking at me waiting for my response. Wait he shouldn't still be looking at me if he's driving.

"Edward the road" I said in a panicked voice. He turned to the road but when he saw nothing was wrong he looked back at me.

"Oh please Bella I'm a great driver" he said rolling his eyes and grinning. I clutched at the seat showing that I wasn't convinced. He sighed and turned back to the road.

"I do" I whispered so quietly that I wasn't sure he would hear. But he did.

"Do what?" he asked turning down the radio.

"Forgive you" I answered in a matter-of-fact voice .He smiled.

"Thank" he said after a moment of silence. We pulled into Port Angeles 20 minutes later. Edward turned to me. "Where do you wanna eat?" he asked driving to the small line of fast food restaurants.

"Oh I don't care" I said quickly. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on Bella" he said "Everyone cares" I sighed and looked at him for a long moment then said slowly

"I want a KFC biscuit" he grinned pulled into the parking lot. The building must have been recently redone because it looked really nice for a fast food restaurant.

We walked into the building. It was nice on the inside too. I went to the counter to order I looked straight at the cashier and said in a very serious voice.

"I want a biscuit." the acne-faced teenager looked at me for a second with a strange look on his face saying that he clearly thought I had a mental problem. Then realized that they had never been instructed to look at customers as though they were mental patients and slapped a grin on his face.

"Will there be anything else with that?" he asked

"Yup I want a soda."

"What size?"

"I don't care"

"Mam what size?"

"I don't care!"

"Mam I have three options, small, medium and large and I'm sorry but "I don't care" isn't an option I'm sorry." he looked quite frazzled by this point. I was having trouble not laughing.

"I do not care" I said each word separately "I just want my biscuit!" I said Edward was restraining laughs at this point too.

"She'll take a small Won't you Bella?" Edward asked as though I were six. I nodded happily at him. The boy looked at me again- clearly he had decided that I was in fact a mental patient. Edward ordered ( a chicken strip combo with a little container of mashed potatoes). He ordered it to go as well (the cashier looked relieved at that).

The boy quickly hurried back into the kitchenish area to help prepare our food and Edward and I erupted into silent giggles.

"I never would have guessed Bella Swan to be evil" Edward whispered in between giggles. I smiled.

"I'm not evil I'm inventive" I answered in a whisper. The boy appeared with two KFC bags and large and a small cup. I took the small bag and looked inside like a little kid, just to mess with the guy. There were two biscuits in the bag. Hmm I guess they don't sell single biscuits.

Keeping up my character I skipped to the soda dispenser to fill it with Mt. Dew. Then joined Edward at the door. We glanced back at the guy who looked terrified. Once in the parking lot we burst into fits of laughter.

"Bella your terrible" he said as he started the car.

"Thank you" I said grinning. We drove down to the beach and ate on the beach. I folded myself into a cross legged position on the wet sand.

I opened my bag and pulled out a biscuit. I looked at it for a long moment then took a bite out of it. Edward was watching me the whole time.

"D' yoo do how dong I warted on of dese?" I asked my words jumbled by the biscuit. I swallowed the tried again. "Do you know how long I've wanted one of these?" I repeated. He laughed.

" I'm guessing awhile." I nodded since my moth was once again encumbered by the biscuit. He opened his chicken and took a bite then reached into the bag and pulled out his biscuit and handed it to me. I grinned and set it in the bag with the other. I took a sip of the Mt. Dew which was a mistake for it only added to my already overly hyper state.

I sat eating my biscuits while the Mt. Dew took affect. Then moved by a sudden urge that only sugary drinks can give you I kicked off my shoes and socks and I ran towards the water. I didn't go all the way in just splashed in the little tide pools that formed as the waves smacked the shore. The sun was just setting over the water. It was truly breath taking. The next second Edward was there beside me.

"No more MT. Dew for you" he joked in my ear. I turned and grinned at him. Then pulled on his hands

Come on" I said

"Where?" I pointed to the water.

"Bella we're not swimming" he said trying to talk my sugar-fried mind out of it. I pouted for a minute then splashed him with the water.

"Bad idea Bella" he said his eyes sparkling. He ran at me and grabbed me around the middle. Walking with me against his chest. I squirmed and kicked but it didn't work. We ended up in the biggest water fight I've ever been in. We were both soaking wet when Edward finally panted for a draw.

I nodded doubled over my hands supporting myself on my knees. We grabbed our bags and tossed them in a trash can on the boardwalk. We went back to the Volvo still dripping wet. He went to the trunk and pulled out two towels which he put on the seats. I sat down clumsily trying not to get any of the leather seat wet.

I turned up my heater and directed it towards me warming up my hands. We sat in a comfortable silence for the ride home. When we started down the driveway I turned to Edward "Thanks I really needed that" I said truthfully.

"Yeah I had fun, I never thought I'd see the day when you acted like that it was cool" he said then leaned in towards me. I thought for a second he would kiss me. To my surprise it was fine with me. I was even hoping that he would.

But instead he touched my cheek with his thumb then pulled away and showed me a single dark eyelash clinging to his thumb. "Make a wish." he whispered. I closed my eyes and made a wish. "What'd you wish for?" he asked.

"If I tell you it won't come true" I said. _No actually I won't tell you because I wished for you._ I thought. He smiled and we walked up the porch steps and into the house. It was brightly lit and cheery as always. Edward went to his room giving me a wave before disappearing inside.

I stood in the hall smiling. I turned to see Alice standing outside Jasper's door smirking at me and my soaking attire. "Have fun?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked at her and then at Jasper's door pointedly.

"Yeah did you?" I asked smirking back. She blushed and walked as dignifiedly as she could to her door. Then paused before she went in.

"Yeah" she said as though she was still thinking about it. I smiled me and Edward obviously aren't the only ones getting along.

APOV

"Yeah " I whispered before vanishing into my room. It was true even an understatement. I had walked back upstairs after Bella and Edwards laugh attack and I heard something that shocked me.

_Paper Bags and plastic hearts _

_Our belongings in shopping carts_

_It's goodbye but we got one more night_

_Let's get drunk and ride around_

_And make peace with an empty town_

_We can make it right._

I looked around to see where the song was coming from and was shocked to see Jasper's door cracked. Strange I never figured he'd listen to Boys like Girls. I stuck my head into his room and sure enough he was laying on his bed the ipod dock blasting the music on the other side of the room.

He sat up quickly when he heard me enter.

"Sorry" I whispered. "I was just shocked to hear my kind of music in this hell hole" I said smiling. He laughed (a first). I stood in the doorway awkwardly a little longer.

"Oh do you want to come in?" he asked seeming to actually mean it rather than just being polite so I nodded and walked in and sat at the desk. I looked around his room. It was ……..fitting for him.

"Soooo…" he said.I laughed nervously. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" he asked. "I have a bunch he said pointing to a huge stack by the flat screen. I walked over and began sifting through,

"Across the Universe?" I asked shocked.

"The Beatles ……the Beatles are great" he said talking to the floor.

"I …..I know I love them, they're brilliant" I said looking at the white carpet.

"Really?" he asked looking up. I nodded silently. "Favorite song?" he asked looking away form my gaze.

"I want to hold your hand" I answered averting my own gaze.

"Me too" he answered. "So do you wanna watch it?" he asked. I nodded quietly. He got up and joined me in front of the TV and took the DVD from me. My skin burned where he touched it. He popped it into the player and we both settled against the bed as the opening credits rolled.

We sat an inch apart the entire movie never daring to actually make contact. But an electric charge seemed to connect us the entire too

Even after it ended neither of us moved. We didn't say a word as I got up slowly. He waved as I walked out the door but other than that showed no sign that he was aware that I left. I on the other hand could feel that he was no longer beside me. The electric charge had seemed to go out as if someone had hit a switch. I missed it already.

**OK so there it is. I really hope you like it. The song lyrics are to "The Great Escape" is by Boys like Girls. And Across the Universe is a really great jukebox musical movie ( I think that's the right term), with Beatles songs. So like it? Hate it? Let me know and review!**


	11. Verdict

**Ok so here's the next chapter. Now I'm gonna warn you that there might be a little more time in between chapters. (not like a week or anything just not everyday). I'm sorry but we're getting back to real school and that means real homework again and the play that I'm student directing is getting into more/longer practices. So as much as it pains me it's probably going to be a little bit longer from now on. So I've babbled enough about my overly busy and inconsequential life so here is your chapter. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

Rpov

I slammed the door to my room closed. Freaks. I was living in a house of freaks. I threw myself on the bed and just lay there. I seriously despised my life at the moment ,it just plain wasn't fair. Nothing was fair at all.

I tried to think of something to do. Anything that would clear my mind. I sat up and looked around the room for something. That's when I saw my old ball bag from softball. Softball had been my sport growing up. I was a pitcher for a travel ball team and had the best batting average in the league's history.

In high school though I had stopped because I realized that it wasn't my "Place" to play softball. I was supposed to be the stuck up, perfect, blonde cheerleader who screamed when you threw a ball within 5 feet of them. But I was so sick of that right now. I was sick of pretending. I sat on the bed for a good hour contemplating whether or not to go to the batting cages.

Pros-

I would get to take my anger out.

I really needed to hit something nonhuman.

My body was craving to have that bat back in my hand again.

I would be alone tonight otherwise.

Cons-

We have had a close call on cover blowing today as it was.

I wasn't "supposed" to play softball.

Someone might recognize me.

Verdict- Screw this I'm going and I'll wear a hat or something so no one recognizes me.

I went into the bathroom and tied my hair up in a sloppy bun. Then grabbed my old team baseball hat and put it over my bun. I looked in the mirror and I was hardly recognizable. I pulled on a baggy sweatshirt and then I considered wiping my makeup off too. But decided against it ; no one would look at my face after they saw my hair and complete lack of curves..

I grabbed my bag and hurried down stairs. I got lucky and didn't run into anyone. I put it in my M3 and drove to the Forks batting cages. It was one of the few things Forks actually had. I parked my car and grabbed my wallet and ball bag. I got some quarters out and loaded it into the slot.

I pulled on my pink helmet, laughing to myself , thinking back to the day I bought it.

_"Dad no on is gonna laugh at me! I'm sure they'll all have pink helmets too!" I said to my father, feeling frustrated by this time. We were in the softball aisle at the sporting goods store in Port Angeles and both of us were trying very hard not to make a scene._

_"But Rosie this isn't just Little League this is travel ball! You need to get a more serious helmet, like blue or black!" my dad argued back. He was really into the whole sports scene. He had always wanted a son, but he got me instead-the exact opposite. But he was overly excited none the less when I made the travel ball team._

_"Dad I really don't see how the color of my helmet matters that much" I said my voice shooting up in volume._

_"Rosie please trust me on this one" he said squatting down in front of me and putting the black batting helmet over my blond curls( they were no longer curls since I now straightened them to death with a flat iron). I stuck out my lower lip and pulled it off my head. Fixing my hair as I did so._

_That's when I pulled out the big guns. The "you don't love me do you daddy" guns. Needless to say I got my pink helmet._

I then decided against the helmet. It was a little small on me now. And there was no rule demanding that you wear one so I grabbed my bat and went inside then fence.(A/N yeah if you ever do go to a batting cage don't follow Rose's example and DO WEAR A HELMET) The first pitch was beautiful and I hit in dead on.

I relished in the almost painful vibration that rocketed through my hands. I hit the balls one after another and soon before I knew how or why, there were tears running down my face. With each hit I felt the anger coursing through me.

It terrified me it, really did. I hated being so angry and feeling that I had no control over myself. I brushed the tears away as Tom Hanks' words cam back to me "There's no crying in baseball!". I slammed another ball into the opposite fence.

"Nice shot man" I heard someone boom outside of my cage. The voice of Emmet McCarty. He thought I was a guy! I couldn't believe it. I realized he would probably be expecting an answer. I couldn't answer though -my voice was most definitively not that of a man. I struggled to make it deeper.

"Thanks" I said in my new fake deep voice. I don't think I did it very well though cause I could feel his eyes boring into my back. I turned to him being sure to keep my head down so he couldn't see my face. "Can I help you?" I asked irritated that he wasn't leaving me alone.

"No I was just- woah look out" then a baseball collided with the back of my head I fell unto the concrete clutching at my head. "Hey you alright?" I heard Emmett ask as I heard him rattling the door open and stopping the machine. He kneeled next to me and pulled off the hat. I guess he looking for blood.

He stopped abruptly though when he saw the bun there. He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Rosalie?" he asked. I ignored him I was worried about the blood too. I undid the bun letting my hair fall over my back.

"Check for blood" I ordered simply turning my head downward so he could see my scalp. He ran his fingers several times somewhat clumsily over my hair line and then put his fingers in my hair to feel for blood beneath the hair.

"I think your good your gonna have a lump about here though" he said running his fingers over a patch of very sensitive skin; I winced slightly as he touched it. "Sorry" he murmured. A few minutes of silence followed. "You ok?" he finally asked. I thought for a second then nodded. Which was a bad idea for it sent me into a wave of pain.

"So what are you doing down here?" Emmett asked after a moment.

"Hitting baseballs" I replied in my usual icy voice.

"No duh" he said seeming unaffected by my tone. "But I meant why?"

I sat there debating on whether or not to answer and if I did whether or not to do so truthfully. For some reason I answered truthfully. "I used to play" I said simply then added "I miss it". He nodded as though he understood, whether he did or not I don't know.

" So why don't you play for FHS's team?" he asked. Stupid Jock.

"Because Emmett I'm a cheerleader. I'm not a softball player. It's social law" I said slowly and as if I were talking to a toddler. He rolled his eyes.

"That really is all you think about isn't it?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.

"You don't get it" I said simply.

"Oh and why not?" he asked indignantly.

I shrugged "Maybe because you're a guy" I said. He didn't seem to like that answer very much.

"That is a load of BS Rosalie" he said looking straight into my eyes again. "I think you should try out"

"No" I said defiantly.

"Why?" he challenged.

"Two reasons one- I am really out of training"

"Not from what I saw" he argued "and I'd help, trust me our softball team really needs you"

"And two" I continued as though uninterrupted "I can't, that's not who people expect me to be anymore".

He looked at me for a long moment then said quietly.

"Who do you expect to be anymore?" I would have answered but I could think of nothing to say.

Bpov

It was Saturday at last. The day we had been anticipating and dreading all week. It was the day of our parents funeral. I searched my wardrobe for something black. All I could find was a really simple, black dress. I considered wearing white-like in Blue Bloods. Apparently white is the true color of death or something. But I didn't think now was the time to reenact events in vampire books.

I slipped on the dress and tied my hair back in that little mini-ponytail-over-the-rest-of-you-hair. It looked nice I decided, not that it really mattered. This was a funeral not a fashion show after all.

We all decided to keep it small. Family and close friends of our parents only. We lined all the coffins across the front of the church and stood next to our respective parents.

The receiving line came through. It was harder then I thought. The Blacks came through Billy was pushed by his son Jacob. Jake hugged me tightly. We had grown up together and had become friends over the years.

"You doing ok Bells?" he asked in my ear.

"I'm coping" I whispered back. He released me and stepped back. I looked over at Edward he was looking moody and brooding. I wondered why.

I squeezed the ring and my mother's necklace in my tiny dress pocket. I had my necklace on. I was still undecided on whether or not to give them up. The Blacks passed followed by a stream of others whom I knew mostly by face but not by name.

Then the service started. I sat in between Alice and Edward. I started crying again. Edward put a friendly reassuring arm around me and I clung to Alice's hand. She clung back until both of our knuckles were white.

The service was nothing compared to the burial though. We all walked (or in Billy's case wheeled) out to the uneven turf of the graveyard. All of our parents were getting double graves so they could be buried together as husband and wife. They were closing the coffins one by one. They got to my parents. I saw it in slow motion. I felt the jewelry as though it weighed 3 tons in my tiny pocket. I knew what I had to do. I had the words in my throat but they got stuck on the way up.

"W-wait" I chocked out. Everyone stared at me in amazement as I moved forward stumbling slightly over the uneven terrain. I stood between the two coffins and pulled the jewelry out. I slipped the ring with shaking fingers over my father's cold finger. And clasped the necklace around my mothers freezing neck. I kissed them both on their icy cheeks.

"Together forever". I walked back to the others. Edward caught me when I nearly fell again. I watched as they lowered all twelve closed coffins into the ground. I sobbed into Edward's shoulder, the tears that had been so unwilling to come before now poured over my face.

**Really short I know. I'm sorry about that. But I hope you all liked the little R/Em action( I know some of you were waiting for that).Also the Tom Hanks quote is from the movie A League of their own great movie if you haven't already seen it. Also Blue Bloods is a really good book series about Vampires (Unfotunately they don't sparkle but they are still great books).So anyway please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Luv you all! -wild-lili**


	12. You Don't know

**Ok now I know this took longer than most chapters but I warned you! Also I know my grammar is not the best, I am not perfect and I have yet to receive a middle school education ,….so yeah. If it really bothers you so much don't read the story. Ok enough of that here's the next chapter. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!**

Bpov

We stayed at the grave site long after the last guest had left. We just stared at the ground as the rain started to fall. It grew dark before we moved. We all looked at each other for a long moment. For a second I thought there might finally be a comradeship that formed. We didn't have to be friends but just to get along would be nice.

But I was wrong. We just stood in silence for a few more minutes until we finally walked back to the parking lot and drove home.

That night the nightmares were terrible. It was strange I hadn't had any form of a nightmare in years and now it was as if they had all been building up to plan my ultimate destruction.

_I was standing in an airport. I didn't understand at first. Until I looked over to the boarding passengers and saw my parents in line. My mother was just putting her cell away. I took a sharp intake. This was when they died, I knew it was. I walked slowly forward. I didn't want to but it was the way the dream was taking me and I was powerless to stop that._

_I wondered faintly how I would get on the plane. I had no boarding pass. But as the line inched forward and it was my turn the woman looked straight through me. So I wasn't even visible ,sad but convenient I decided. I found my parent as well as the Masens the Brandons, the McCartys the Hales and the Whitlocks._

_I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even warn them, not that it would help since they were really already dead. I tried anyway, I knew it would be no use but I had to feel that I tried. I walked towards my parents and touched my mother's shoulder. She didn't even turn around._

_There was nothing I could do. I could only watch. I stood next to them in the aisle. The flight attendant couldn't see me of course. I held my mothers hand because she was in the aisle seat. She didn't noticed but it made me feel better._

_The plain went down the runway. Just like it always does. It took off -a picture perfect moment. In the next second it turned into the perfect hell. Lightning split the sky and not even a second later thunder rumbled and the plane spiraled back to Earth. Fires broke out all around the cabin. But our parents somehow remained untouched. But it didn't matter -the impact had already killed them. My parents lay lifeless before my eyes._

I couldn't stand it anymore I fought with my unconsciousness, trying to pull myself from the dream. Finally I woke up covered in sweat tears running down my face.

I got up and wrapped a blanket around myself. I felt like a little kid again, running into my parent's (wince) room whenever I got scarred in the middle of the night. I didn't have my parents though. I didn't have anyone.

Then I remembered Edward. Without thinking about it twice and giving myself no time to be self-conscious I hurried out of my room through the two feet of hall between our rooms and into Edward's room. He was in bed though I wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not. I went over and gently nudged him.

He turned over and looked at me. He seemed half asleep his eyes still partially closed. They opened fully though when he saw that it was me. He sat up immediately.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked.

"Bad dream" I whispered.

"Was it about them?" he whispered back. I nodded jostling a few more tears down my face. "Do you want to stay in here tonight?" he asked and I nodded again feeling very much like a child again. He pulled the comforter up for me and scooted over. I dropped my blanket and slid in next to him.

I felt-right here. There was no other way to explain it. It felt right to be here and that scared and thrilled me all at the same time.

"Do you want me to.." Edward asked self consciously turning towards me. I pulled his arms towards me and snuggled into them.

"This is good" I whispered. He had a t-shirt on tonight, something I was thankful for. It smelled wonderful too. "Thank you" I whispered.

"No problem" he whispered into my hair, and lightly kissed my head.

Epov

Here I was with the girl of my dreams in my arms . And surprisingly for once in my life ,having her fully clothed and just sleeping in my arms was enough. It was a first for me and I had no clue how to handle it. I pulled the blanket tighter around us, not wanting her to get cold.

I was so protective of her it felt unnatural. I was content in this one moment. Despite the storm raging around me I felt calm and happy. The eye in the middle of a full fledged hurricane.

Apov

After we finally got home, despite the long day I was anything but tired. I sat in my room for a few hours. I looked at the clock- 2am. I didn't think anyone was still up but me so I ventured downstairs to the living room in search of something to do.

Instead though I found someone. A head of blond hair was just visible above the white back of the ivory couch. I walked slowly toward the couch anyway. I sat down as far from the blond as possible.

"You ok?" Jasper finally asked. I shrugged.

"Just couldn't sleep" I answered truthfully. He nodded. He looked at me.

"I don't get you" he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You do realize that your beautiful don't you?" he asked looking at me for a long moment. The words burned a hole into my chest. A hole that continued to smolder.

He looked at me for a long moment.

"You don't need to do what you do. You're not at all what you seem to think you are Alice, your beautiful you really are. And Alice I mean it. Do you realize that's the first time I've ever told someone that?" he said burning holes into my eyes with his.

I just shook my head turning away from him.

"Alice I thought you'd of all people would see that this is just what the media wants, or something like that" and again a laugh trickled into his voice. I just shook my head. This was too painful for me. I didn't look at him- I couldn't.

"Please don't" I whispered. He tentatively put a hand on my cheek. It lit the skin on fire.

"Ok" he whispered back "But I really do mean it" I just shook my head. Very tentatively he put an arm around me. I snuggled into him feeling like for once that I belonged-like I fit.

Bpov

The next morning was a Sunday, and since none of us went to church(well actually Esme and Carlisle did - they were already gone) it was a free day. I woke up in Edward's bed. I looked up at Edward. His eyes were still closed, I didn't want to wake him but I needed to get up- my arm had fallen asleep from being trapped under me. I pulled away gently trying to slip out of his arms. But his arms constricted around me pulling me back to him.

He chuckled in my ear. "And where do you think your going?" he asked.

"Arm fell asleep" I managed to get out. I was finding it very hard to talk coherently while his warm breath was on my skin. He laughed again.

"Well fine I guess" he said pretending to be offended as he detangled himself from me. I sat up and shook my tingling arm. I was very self conscious of what my hair probably looked like at the moment. I turned to him and he was smiling, still laying down on his side supporting his head with his hand staring at me. I felt myself blushing. I turned my back to Edward.

"I should probably go" I told the carpet.

"Ok ,you alright now?" he asked. I nodded refusing to turn my face back to him and put on display the fiery red of my skin. "Ok see you later". I smiled then remembered he couldn't se my face so I nodded again. I walked to my room and was opening the door to go in. I didn't get very far though, I heard screaming from downstairs and being the ridiculously curious person I am I had to go and see what it was.

Rpov

I didn't ask for arguments they usually found me. Or people with arguing potential at least. I walk downstairs and Alice is standing there in these lime green and neon orange pajamas. Who wears something like that!?

So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"What are you a traffic pixie?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You know Neon orange like a traffic cone and the green like a green light?" I said sneering. She glared at me. I was so used to this kind of interaction. That I didn't expect her reaction.

"What the hell Rosalie?!" Alice screamed. She moved across the room so that she stood in front of me."Why do you do that, why do you say that crap to people!". I starred at her in shock.

"What?" I asked no one had ever spoken to me like this before.

"Why do you treat people the way you do! Do you know how much that hurts! No you don't because no one has ever said anything mean to you, have they? Oh no not the great Rosalie" she spat. Emmett and Jasper had come down stairs and I could here Bella tripping down the stairs as well.

"You know nothing about me" I hissed. I hated people talking to me like this like I was this perfect Barbie- they had no idea who I was.

"Oh I don't do I? You mean your not the queen bee of Forks, you aren't the head cheerleader, your favorite color isn't pink, you don't really have curly hair that you straighten, you don't really pretend to date college boys but really secretly date high school guys, you didn't play softball your entire childhood, you didn't used to play everyday with me in our parents yards even though we really didn't get along that great, you weren't the girl who cut all the hair off my Barbie's with me and made them new clothes out of toilet paper? The one who thought it was cool? You aren't the perfect Rosalie are you?" she said with sarcasm dripping from the words she spat at me.

That word set me off. Perfect. How I despised that word. Everyone thought I was perfect -perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect figure, but they were wrong! So wrong ,I wasn't perfect. How could I be when I hated myself so much? How could I be perfect when I was so terribly obese how could I be perfect? I couldn't.

The anger bubbled over in me but I pushed it back down. Edward had joined our ranks. But then I realized I was tired of holding everything back. I was tired of trying to be perfect. Even though I knew I wasn't I tried so hard to be perfect I was sick of this.

I was sick of these people telling me who I was, or what they thought I was. I was so sick.

"Perfect" I screeched "you think I'm perfect! How can you freaking think I'm perfect you don't know me! You don't know how or what I think, you don't know who I am inside! You don't know how much….how much I hate myself! You know nothing about me! You don't know how hard I try to be perfect" I yelled tears streaked down my face. "You don't know what I do to myself" I felt it slipping out I knew it was finally coming out, my secret for so long suddenly flowing from me. " You Don't know what it's like. You are so comfortable with yourself! You don't know and you'll never know how this feels!" here it goes "How it feels to be Bulimic!" I said collapsing unto the ground where I had stood ,sobbing.

I didn't know what I expected to happen next, but I know what I didn't expect. And that's exactly what happened.

Alice was on the floor next to me the next minute. She wrapped me in her tiny arms as her tears dripped into my hair. The curls reappearing where the moisture hit.

"I do" she whispered. "I do know what it's like, because I am too" she said I looked up at her. She was nodding her little head. I hugged her.

"We'll get through this?" I asked quietly. Suddenly I saw her differently. She wasn't this alien so different from me it was beyond laughable, suddenly she was someone that I saw myself in. Suddenly she was my sister. She nodded.

"Together" she said.

I looked at her bright pajamas and smiled. They didn't seem so weird now, they looked beautiful just the way they were.

**Ok yeah I know it was some pretty heavy stuff in this chapter. And I am really sorry if this hit some soft spots. I just knew I had to do it. Something had to be there to bring them together. I've actually had that argument forming in my head for awhile now. And if anybody needs to talk about it, like if you are going through an eating disorder or you know someone who is( or anything else) you can always PM me or review. I'm no Therapist or Psychology Major but I'm always here to talk and I'll do what I can to help. So I really hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon (the wait wasn't too bad right?) and please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks I love you all! -wild-lili.**


	13. Things are changing

**Ok I am veryveryveryvery sorry it has been so long since I last posted. I have reasons for this but I doubt you really care to hear about my insanely busy life so I'll spare you the details. But anyway I hope you like this chapter. I know it probably doesn't make up for the last two weeks but it's all I have to offer.**

**I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT and enjoy the chapter**

Bpov

We all were shocked to say the least. We stood staring at Rosalie and Alice crumbled on the ground hugging each other.

I never thought I'd see the day when they could be in the same room, much less hug. I had no idea what to do and I don't think anyone else did either. We just stood there awkwardly clearly feeling that we were intruding on something private.

After an immeasurable moment the two separated, both turned to us. They said nothing, none of us did. What could possibly be said after that? Then Alice whispered.

"Let's not tell Esme and Carlisle ok?" she asked. We all nodded.

"As long as you stop I don't really care" Jasper said shrugging. Alice stood slowly- tentatively, before Jasper. She looked at him for a moment then at the same time as he raised his arms she fell against his chest. It was a tiny hug and lasted only a second but I felt that I shouldn't be watching so I looked at the floor until they separated. I didn't know what to say but I was saved as Jasper pulled Alice by the tips of her fingers away from us. She followed more than willingly.

Emmett and Rose were talking quietly by the door. I stood awkwardly in the center of the room until I felt a tug on my own hand. Edward smiled softly and pulled me along with him. We walked out back through the kitchen. The woods were quiet and peaceful, his hand (that I was still holding on to) was warm around mine, this seemed like the perfect place to be when surrounded by pure chaos.

Apov

Jasper pulled me upstairs. I smiled slightly as he did so (his hand shot an electric current through me). We walked into his room. He sat on the bed but I stood awkwardly. We didn't say anything for what felt like forever. He finally whispered.

"Do you believe me?" I thought for a moment. So much had happened since that discussion. I didn't know how to answer. I just looked at him. He pulled my hand so that I was sitting next to him on the bed. "You should" he said. "Because you are" I buried my head into his shoulder.

He said nothing he just held me. Stroking my pixie hair. I smiled just a little. He held me at a distance and looked at me again. "Absolutely gorgeous" he concluded. I buried my head once again. No one had told me that for ages. Maybe they did and I just wasn't listening.

He hugged me again, and kissed the top of my head. I nodded against his shoulder. He laughed. "Okay enough depressing stuff let's listen to some Beatles songs". He said pulling out Across the Universe. I couldn't help but smile as the movie started.

After the movie ended I returned to my own room. I lay on my bed as Fall Out Boy blasted from my ipod. I didn't hear the knock on my door but I felt Rosalie tap on my ankle. I sat up so fast it was painful. I gave a very small and tentative smile. She returned it just as shyly.

"I- I just wanted to talk was all" she said slowly. I nodded and turned off the music and scooted over to make room for her next to me. She sat down awkwardly. "I don't think we should go to therapy" she said finally. I nodded slowly. I agreed I didn't want some freak who thought they knew me trying to "understand me" and ask me stupid questions like "why did you do it" and "how does that make you feel?".

"I think it would actually be better just to talk to each other" I said "I mean who would understand it better? We could be what's the word…. Accountability partners?" I said feeling a out of place. I had always hated this girl and now I thought we should be accountability partners? I sounded out of my mind. Though Rose didn't seem to think so. She nodded fervently.

"Yeah I don't want one of those creepy people with the clipboards make me lay on a couch and ask me how I feel" she said giving a tiny laugh. I nodded too and smiled- a real smile this time too.

We ended up talking for the rest of the afternoon and even into the evening. Bella actually finally knocked on the door. She entered looking happy but shocked at our sudden friendship.

"It's-uh it's time for dinner" she said finally. We nodded and followed her down the stairs. A bewildered look on her face, we exchanged a smile behind her back.

Bpov

There are several things I never expected to see in life and Rosalie and Alice getting along is one of those things. But it happened ,somehow it happened. They were the same to each other as they always were at school. No that's no necessarily true- they were better than they normally were- rather than nasty comments and whispers when the other walked by instead they merely ignored each other.

At home it was a completely different matter. They were nearly inseparable. I decided by Wednesday it wasn't only because of that common bond that they had- they actually got along. I didn't feel left out though because I had Edward. We sat together everyday at lunch (Ang had left me for her new boyfriend Ben). And despite mocking from his friends he walked with me to every class as well.

Mike was especially annoying with his hollered theories that we were going out. Edward reacted calmly I however had to restrain the childish urge to stick my tongue out at him- and childish urges were urges I very rarely had.

Edward seemed to notice my attempted restraint and chuckled. I glared at him- this was not funny! But then melted under his gaze. I laughed too and we proceeded into the cafeteria. I looked across the cafeteria to where Emmett was sitting. Jasper was trekking to the trash cans and one of the jocks stuck out his foot. In an incredibly noticeable way too. But Jasper was looking straight ahead to avoid eye contact with anyone.

And so he tripped, he threw a glare the jock's way. But beyond that he obviously didn't expect anything to happen and shrugged it off and continued walking. Emmett however wasn't letting it go that easily.

"That wasn't cool man" Emmett said to his friend as he began standing up "friend".

"Cool it man" friendX said standing too.

"No I won't! apologize!" Emmett said louder still. FriendX looked at Emmett like he was possessed.

"What's up with you lately? It's like your not even the same person!" friendX hollered. They both seemed unaware that the whole cafeteria was watching.

"Look just apologize- what you did was wrong!" Emmett said.

"Since when do you care about right and wrong! This is what I mean. Two weeks ago you would have laughed with us what is wrong with you!". Emmett did something we never ever expected him to do- he grabbed the boy by his collar and held him easily a few feet from the ground.

"Now" he hissed.

"Sorry Emo" friendX choked out sarcastically. Emmett grunted, dropped the boy then walked out of the cafeteria. I turned to Edward.

"Wow" I whispered. He threw an arm around me- earning several wolf whistles from where his old friends sat.

"Things are changing Bella" he said simply. "We are rearranging the social society of Forks High School" he said grandly gesturing to the room as a whole. I rolled my eyes though I had to agree. It did seem as though things were changing- and fast too.

EmPov

I shook my shoulders as I walked out of the cafeteria. How did I get that aggressive that fast. I was so mad at Andre(aka friendX). How did I get so far as to threaten him-what had happened to me? I shook myself again and walked to my next class.

Later that night I was sitting in my room staring at the ceiling when I heard a knock. I didn't feel like moving so instead I hollered.

"Come in" at the door. I expected it to be Rose- we had been getting along a little better nowadays. She had told me a lot about coping with her eating disorder. I told her that whenever she felt up to it I would take her to the batting cages. She had laughed at that saying she would need to disguise herself again.

However it wasn't Rosalie. Jasper opened the door quietly and looked at me for a long moment- he did that a lot ,I noticed not just to me but to almost everyone. He said so much without saying anything, he did that to Alice a lot. Just look at her but she seemed to get the message loud and clear. Maybe it was a tortured soul to tortured thing. Then he spoke. "Thank you" was all he said.

"Uh your welcome" I stammered- not expecting him to thank me. He nodded and walked out. Weird.

Bpov

Thursday started off just as the rest of the week had, Edward and I drove to school together in his Volvo (Rosalie had stopped the whole "public" thing). He had walked me to my first class. Then on the way to my second class, we stopped at the bathrooms. I walked in and Rosalie and Alice stood there. I panicked at first. Great those talks hadn't done anything but give them someone to throw up with.

"What are you doing? Guys I thought we decided this was a bad thing! That you were going to stop being bulimic- or try to!" I said feeling color rising to my usually pale cheeks.

"Shh calm down Bella" Rosalie whispered. "We are we just wanted to talk and there was no one here so we decided to talk here."

"We swear" Alice added in. I nodded I believed them of course it just scared me.

"Ok well I have to get to class" Alice said. They left the bathroom, I went over to the mirror, to check to see if the circles under my eyes had gone away yet- they hadn't of course. I had gotten them from not only late night studying but now also the nightmares that persisted to torture me on a nightly basis- I had been spending a lot of time in Edward's room lately.

I heard the door slam again. But no one walked in- someone must have walked out. I decided. I left the bathroom, and Edward and I proceeded on to our next class.

When lunch rolled around Edward met me by my locker.

"Mademoiselle" he said in a fake French accent offering me his arm I laughed and took it. However all giddy feeling stopped when we reached the cafeteria. Alice wasn't sitting at her usual table though all her friends were. She was sitting at a usually vacant table, her head bowed over her lunch.

"It's true" I heard Lauren Mallory crowing. "I heard it straight from the source, she's bulimic- isn't that so self contradicting!? I mean really isn't she supposed to not care what people think?"

Suddenly I put two and two together. The door slamming had been Lauren leaving- which meant she had heard our whole conversation. Then she must have told the school and Alice's friends had abandoned her because Lauren was unfortunately right- caring what people though of her was the complete opposite of what her friends stood for.

I felt Rosalie come in and stand beside me. "What happened?" she whispered. I quickly filled her in on what had happened.. She shook her head in disgust and walked boldly into the cafeteria.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Fixing this mess" she said strolling into the center of the cafeteria.

Lauren was still blabbering on and on and on.

"Stop it" Rosalie said when she was about twenty feet form where Lauren was. Lauren looked up. "

"Oh hey Rose did you hear the news?" Lauren asked looking at Rosalie in a knowing way.

"Shut the hell up" Rosalie said her eyes blazing.

"Excuse me?" Lauren asked nasally.

"You heard me- shut up now" Rosalie repeated.

"Oh come on Rose you hate her! Lighten up you gotta admit this is funny!"

"No I really don't see the humor"

"What happened to you Rose? What is your problem? You HATE her, everyone knows it! Why does it matter to you what we say about her" Lauren asked laughing-or actually more like snorting. Rose looked at Alice's back, hunched over her tray, then looked at Lauren full in the face.

" Because she's my sister" Rosalie said in a strong level voice. Then walked over sat beside Alice and put an arm around her, as Alice looked up. I felt my jaw drop and the entire cafeteria was dead silent.

**Yes I know-yet another corny ending but hey I like it! So I really hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get the next chap out asap. Please review! I love you all!- wild-lili**


	14. Marbles

**Ok so I got this one out a little quicker (yay). I hope you enjpy it. I don't own Twilight! Duh enjoy.**

Apov

I looked up as Rosalie sat next to me. So shocked I was nearly numb. I smiled a watery eyed smile at her, at my sister.

Bpov

I stood there silent just as the rest of the cafeteria was. Then I walked forward towards them. My feet going without my permission. I felt a need to be with them- a family instinct. "Mine too" I Isabella Marie Swan the anti-social book worm addressed the entire cafeteria. I sat down on the other side of Alice, her and Rosalie grinned at me. I looked across the still silent cafeteria to Edward he was looking at me with the most peculiar expression on his face. I had never seen it before on his face but I recognized it and I'm sure it was reflected in my own face. The next second he was walking swiftly to our table.

Epov

My beautiful Bella spoke the two simple words with a boldness and confidence I had never heard her use before. It made my desire for her ignite a hundred times brighter, she looked at me and I saw the same desire- but it wasn't desire no it was so much stronger than anything I had ever felt for any other girl. And believe me I had felt desire for plenty of girls. This wasn't desire this was love.

And to see it reflected in her own eyes made me do something crazy. I strode quickly across the sea of staring and curious faces. I walked up to where she was sitting , pulled her by the hand so that she was standing, I cupped her face in my hands. I looked in her eyes -asking permission, and she nodded a fraction and that was all I needed to close the distance.

Bpov

A fire exploded within me. I couldn't explain it. I couldn't explain any of this, why I was doing this. This wasn't me- to make out with a guy in front of the entire school. But I realized suddenly that I didn't care. Edward had been with me through the hardest time in my life. How I had gone from hating him and his big-headed player ways to loving him I'll never know but I knew for a fact that I did love him.

With every fiber of my being I loved him. He pulled away gently and grinned at me. Then turned to the cafeteria.

"And I Edward-the player- Masen have fallen 100% completely fallen in love with the quiet innocent Isabella Swan and I don't care what any of you have to say." then he sat down beside me. Whispers now broke out and even a few wolf whistles from some guys and "aww's" from a few girls.

Then I was nearly overcome with joy as Emmett and Jasper also walked and sat down- Jasper between me and Alice and Emmett beside Rosalie. Emmett then looked at the cafeteria and hollered over the whispering.

"I'm done trying to be the best" he said and tossed a bottle of what I assumed was pills. "Either get over it when I screw up on the field or find another quarter back, guard, shortstop, etc etc" he said.

The stares increased tenfold. Rose glared at everyone. "We live together and we're gonna sit together now too, and we honestly don't care what you think, we're sick of being stuck in our "groups" we're people not" she struggled for a word. Alice helped her out.

" Marbles!" Alice said her perkiness back. "We're not marbles that you can sort by colors. Cause you can't even sort marbles by color not the pretty ones at least. Because they're all so different and so many different colors mixed together. We're not one thing or one group we're people!" Alice said then sat down in a little flurry of tulle( which was what was adorning her outfit today).

Then an amazing thing happened. That really amazing clap thing that starts really quiet and slow and then builds and builds. That was when I realized something- everyone wanted the same thing that we did. No one wanted to be sorted no one wanted to be labeled everyone just wanted to be loved for who they were- everyone just wanted acceptance.

Bpov

Later that night found Emmett, Rose, Edward, Alice and I sitting in Alice's room on her bed laughing and eating these amazing tubs of ice cream we had found in the kitchen. I was in Edward's lap and Rose had finally decided that not only did she not really like College guys but also that she really DID like Emmett and they were sitting really close together.

Jasper walked in then. "Alice where are my pants?" he asked.

We all burst out laughing ( Emmett especially). "Oh not like that you pervs!" Jasper scolded "But really Alice where are they. Alice grinned and walked to her closet and after several loud bangs she emerged with a pair of Jasper's customary black skinny jeans- well customary except for the fact that they were covered in rhinestones.

"Alice what did you do to my pants?" Jasper asked clearly trying to keep his voice level.

"I Bedazzled them!" Alice said grinning.

"Yes I- I can see that" Jasper said " But why did you exactly?"

Alice gave him the puppy dog lip. "I thought it was pretty don't you?"

"Oh- oh I see" He said.

"I know I'll go find a shirt so that I can make it match" she said bolting from the room.

"Alice wait!" Jasper called running after her. We all collapsed into fits of giggles.

Apov

I ran into his room. And hugged the wall waiting for him to run in after me. When he did still protesting I closed the door and tackled him. I caught him by surprise and he fell to the ground , with me on top of him. He laughed.

"You weren't going to bedazzle my shirt were you?" he asked slyly.

"Nah I just wanted to do this" and I leaned down and for the first time our lips met sending the biggest shock of all time through me. I felt him smile under my lips and they pushed my own lips into a smile. He made me feel so beautiful.

Jpov

I laughed to myself, and to think that Alice looked innocent. I suddenly realized that this is what I had needed all along. I had been so against being near people because I had never made an effort to connect with a person before. With Alice for some reason or another I had made that effort.

Rpov

Early on Saturday morning both me and Emmett got up and went to the batting cages. After our little speeches at school I had finally decided that I would play softball. Emmett loaded my cage with quarters, and I went in. I was very conscious of Emmett watching me. I swung at the first and missed. That was unusual. I swung again and once again missed. Well dang!

"It's fine Rose you'll get it" Emmett yelled from the next cage. I nodded though inside my mind was screaming "Not helping Emmett!".

I tried again and not only missed but threw the bat too because my hands were so sweaty. Emmett grinned and stopped the balls in his cage and came over to mine.

"Here let me help" he said wrapping his hands over mine around the bat. (Seriously this was supposed to HELP?). "Ready?" he whispered. I nodded. The ball shot through the cannon and we hit it sending I flying across the arena created by the cages.

"There you go" he whispered. I didn't know how to respond so I said nothing. He sighed. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "I should stop trying I know you only date college guys". Then he headed to the gate.

"Emmett" I said shocked. He didn't turn around. "Emmett" I said again going towards him and catching his shoulder. "Look I know jocks aren't the smartest but I didn't know they were completely brain dead!".

"What the-" he started but I interrupted.

"I like YOU!" I said stressing the last word. Realization swept over his face. Then a grin.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said sighing pulling his head down to mine. For once feeling like I was right. The softball that whizzed out just missed us.

Empov

The hurt I had just felt dissolved when she pressed her lips to mine. I finally felt good enough. Love does some pretty awesome things.

Bpov

Things began changing around school. It was nearly tangible. The groups- the clichés that were our glue and our foundation, broke apart. Instead we somehow intermixed the jocks sat with the players and the punks sat with the nerds. And believe it or not everyone seemed happy. Believe it or not despite the fact that we all started hanging out with people that it wasn't "socially acceptable" to hang out with (everyone instead hung out with whoever they wanted) the school didn't crumble the sky didn't fall and gravity continued working just fine. How long would this revolution last? Well who knows maybe a week maybe a month maybe forever? Who knew? Who cared.

We (the Cullen's I guess you could call us) all sat together at the table we had sat at on the first day our reform had begun. I was sitting beside Edward leaning into him with his arm tightly around me. Alice and Jasper sat beside each other no physical contact visibly but I knew that under the table they were holding hands. Rose was all but in Emmett's lap. I rolled my eyes at this.

Jasper was whispering what sounded like Shakespeare in her ear. I had to suppress a girly squeal. They were just so cute! Actually I had to admit all of us were coupley cute

According to Alice Jasper had agreed to audition for the next play - to see why she liked it so much.

Emmett and Rosalie were at the batting cages or playing baseball/softball in the yard everyday so that Rose would be ready for the tryouts.

And Edward and I? That was easy we were spending every night curled up on the sofa rereading Harry Potter out loud together.

"And above all pity those who live without love" Edward had read last night. Then smiled down at me. "I pity every man who doesn't have you" he whispered.

"Well you sure do pity a lot of people you mush ball because you're the only man that has me" I said as he smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

**Yeah I know this was a lot of vignettes more than anything else but I thought they were kinda cute!**

**Also the whole "Alice where are my pants" thing I feel deserves an explanation. Ok so three of my friends and I were in a play and on the day of the play there was a math league meet (yeah we're dorks) so since I live literally 5 minutes from where we performing my mom said she could just pick all four of us up after math league. So yeah (I know what your thinking - how does this relate to pants but I'm getting there) and so we hung out, changed into costumes and went to our play. Then the next morning I get a text from one of the guys (it was two guys and two girls (including me)) that was there saying that he left his belt in my room (uniform school so you HAVE to have your belt). So I gave it to him no problem- however the other guy decided to make problem for me -by for the next month coming up to me on a daily basis saying " I need my pants, I think they're still in your bed" ( At school the guys find it funny to make sex innuendos about me because I'm ( as they so quaintly put it) "Bible girl") I told my friend( check out her fics .net/u/1853888/EmmaClearwater ) about it ( she isn't too fond of the guy to begin with) and she decided that I had to somehow incorporate it into "Acceptance" . So I did. Yup Ok sorry about the really boring story to me it's funny but I was there so yeah.**

**Also some sad news as you can see "Acceptance" is coming to an end. They'll be probably only one more chapter and then an epilogue. I'm sad about this but I have quite a few other fan fiction ideas that I'll get started on soon (if you like I'll post it on this story when I get the new one up). Once again thanks you guys so much you've really been wonderful throughout this whole process. Please review I love you guys. ****- wild-lili**


	15. Just like you always wanted

**Hello again. I know it has been too long. I think the main reason is that I've been dragging it out because I'm so unwilling to have Acceptance end. You also may notice that this is the longest chapter. A fact I say with great pleasure. So without further ado- here you go! I DON"T OWN TWILIGT!! Enjoy :)**

Bpov

Edward and I were enjoying the second Harry Potter movie on the sofa (it was ABC family's Harry Potter weekend). When the front door burst open. Emmett was carrying a squirming Rosalie who was giggling madly and both were smiling hugely.

"I made the team!" she said unnecessarily- we knew that just from her expression ( and the fact that she was in her softball outfit and Emmett had her ball bag slung over one shoulder) that she had made the team.

"Oh Rosie that's great!" I exclaimed hopping up from the couch and running up to them and hugged her as best I could around Emmett's hold on her. She laughed throwing her head back and looking the happiest I'd ever seen her.

" Omigod!" Alice said running in the door "Guess what? Jasper got the male lead!" she screeched. Jasper himself came in a moment later looking a little embarrassed by Alice making such a big deal about it, but was still smiling in his shy little Jasper way.

"What play?" Edward asked joining us looping an arm round me.

"West Side Story! He'll be Tony and I got Marie" Alice said dancing around the room. We all watched her smiling but no one smiled bigger than Jasper.

One month later

"Bella we don't care what you say we are nominating you." Alice said over her shoulder to me as she ran to the ballot box at the end of the hallway. I caught up with her and grabbed her tiny hands.

"No your not Ali" I said trying to sound firm and failing miserably.

"Yes we are" Rose countered joining us.

"Why me why can't we nominate one of you. You two actually have a valid chance." I said trying desperately to convince them.

"Oh please Bella you have just as much chance as we do- maybe more" Alice said reaching for the nomination slips.

"Yeah no one used to hate you" Rose agreed.

"Please isn't it enough your making me go to the prom at all?" I said forgoing convincing them and trying a different approach- begging.

"Nope it's not, you've remained anonymous for too long. This is our senior year Bella and we're not letting you be a wall flower any longer." Alice said folding the paper resolutely and slipping it into the box.

"Fine but no one will vote for me" I said.

"Yeah your probably right" Lauren Mallory said slipping by us dragging Jessica along like a dog on a leash. She wrote her own name on a slip of paper in loopy cursive and putting it in the nomination box. "Because they're all going to vote for me" she said smirking then dragged Jessica down the hall. I rolled my eyes Lauren had been really nasty to me ever since the school's "reform". I don't know why exactly but she didn't make a secret of it either. She'd announce things to the whole cafeteria, Like how I was only a temporary fixation of Edward's and that he would move on soon enough, once he realized I was too busy with books and school to care about things like the way I looked. Edward was always there though to wrap his arm around me and tell me what she was saying was all lies. I already knew that but I accepted the embrace all the same.

Now it looked as if Alice and Rose wanted to take more action than just hug me and tell it would all be okay. But I pulled them away before they could do anything more than glare,

Epov

"So how willing was she?" I asked Alice as we went through the lunch line.

"Bella? Oh you know her she was not cooperative- not that I expected her to be. But eventually she let us." Alice said picking up a water bottle. I chuckled lightly- that sounded like Bella alright. "Honestly that girl is too used to being in the background then necessary. I mean it's good to be humble but she is way too humble you know? She thinks no one would vote for her but everyone likes her!" she prattled on. "You may even have some competition" she said- that got my attention. My head snapped up and I glared at her. Then saw that she was grinning.

"Not funny" I murmured.

"I'm not kidding though!" she protested "Have you seen the way Mike looks at her?" I tightened at that comment and my knuckles were white from holding my tray so tightly that I could feel the cheap plastic buckling under my hands. "Not that she would chose him over you in a million years!" Alice continued and I saw that she was right and I relaxed again. I didn't like the idea of loosing my Bella- not at all. Though I did agree with Alice about one thing- Bella needed to know how much she was loved.

Bpov

"Ok Alice we really need the dresses now" Rosie called "I think you've kept them a surprise long enough. The prom starts in an hour!" she called to Alice who was down the hall in her own room. Rose and I were in Rose's room with our hair done perfectly and expertly and our makeup done in a similar fashion. Alice had made all three of our dresses and we had yet to see them. Then she finally entered weighted down by three large garment bags.

"Are you ready?" she asked looking about ready to burst with excitement. We nodded in unison and Alice unzipped the first bag first. "Rose's" she said simply. The dress was gorgeous but so different then any other prom dress I had ever seen. It was white silk and looked like most prom dresses until you saw the details. On the front was a huge red rose the stem beginning at the hem and the vine twisting upwards until it blossomed on her heart. In pink script on the back was stitched " 'A rose is a rose is a rose' so don't try to change her". Rose's mouth fell open.

"Ali it's perfect." she managed to whisper. Alice beamed.

"Bella?" Alice asked extending the next bag to me. I laid it on the bed and unzipped it. I gasped it was a red dress the skirt ruffled to the floor. But that's not what made me gasp. What looked like a firework of rhinestone adorned the left side of the skirt and on the skirt written several times(once on each ruffle) in gold was "' Books may well be the only true magic'". I mouthed the words.

"Thank you Alice" I whispered, it was so absolutely gorgeous-I felt like crying.

"Let's see yours" Rose insisted. Alice nodded. She unzipped the bag. Inside was a light blue dress. There was the theater masks that I saw on all the posters at school in the same spot where my "firework" was. Across the front in bold red was " No more hiding behind the masks". They were all perfectly us.

"Alice your amazing" Rose said simply gaping at the dress in her hands.

"Yeah I know" she said grinning. We grinned and rolled our eyes.

We pulled the dresses on and fixed any makeup that had gotten screwed up. Then walked out of Rose's room and our three "soul mates"( as we liked to call them) stood there waiting for us. I grasped Edward's arm tightly mostly for support (heels were not my best friend). He however looked a little tipsy himself and as I was beginning to question my decision of dubbing him my supporter he leaned down and whispered.

"There aren't words to describe how beautiful you look" his lips tickled my ear and I giggled idiotically- Edward however apparently didn't think I looked idiotic for he chuckled and kissed my cheek. And I felt the blood flare up there in a way I knew would make me look like a cherry tomato (something that didn't go very well with my red dress I might add).

We walked to the huge stairs at the foot of it Carlisle and Esme were waiting with cameras ( yes cameras as in plural as in more than one).

"You look fantastic!" Esme cried snapping several pictures with each camera. We each took turns descending the stairs with the flashes bouncing off the white that filled the room. Edward and I went last and when he saw my hesitation at the first step (again heels aren't too fond of me). He grinned and then in one fluid movement he scooped me into his arms.

Esme giggled and began snapping her multiple pictures. Edward grinned down at me and I couldn't help but smile back. That's when it hit me. I really did love him. It wasn't some high school relationship love it was real love. I looked into his laughing face.

"I love you" I said suddenly. He looked down at me. Suddenly I wanted to take it back. The look on his face sliced through me like a knife. He was openmouthed gaping at me in surprise. I felt myself blush and just as I was about to apologize his stony mask broke and a smile as brilliant as the sun.

"I love you too" and he leaned down to kiss me again as Emmett broke into wolf whistles at the foot of the stairs. Edward broke away and we both smiled and blushed.

We had actually managed to get a limo. It was our senior prom after all. When we pulled up to the school (this is Forks remember you didn't honestly expect us to have a country club or anything did you?). It was hard to even recognize it as our school for it had been completely transformed. I was utterly shocked. On the outer gym walls lights and faux vines had been strung everywhere in crisscrossing patterns. Around the door frame there was an arch also covered in lights and greenery. Inside it was lit dimly with strings of lights crisscrossing across the ceiling. I was so shocked that I didn't at first realize the photographer just inside the door until Edward's mouth was at my ear.

"Look at the camera love" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up and saw the short man with the big expensive looking camera and smiled. The flash nearly blinded me and I took several steps back in surprise and Edward steadied me. "All right there?" he joked. I nodded and smiled up at him.

"Never better"

Apov

As soon as we arrived at the prom Rose and I went into mission mode. What was our mission? To make Bella prom queen of course! Now why you may ask were we subjecting to something she referred to so charmingly as "torture"? Simple- Bella deserved it ten times more than the bimbos that always won. Bella was such a great persona but she was so content to stay in the background and not let anyone see her amazingness, but we weren't going to let her do that anymore. We were going to yank her to front and center stage- whether she liked it or not. She deserved it and we were going to make sure she got it,

Now what was this mission plan exactly? Well you see my dear- ok we still didn't have a plan but when we got one I assure you it will be amazing and it will work- well we hope it will at least.

So after the photographer nearly blinded us with his camera's flash, Rose and pulled Emmett and Jasper with us telling Edward and Bella we would be back. Edward was aware that we were determined to make Bella prom queen. Bella knew we had nominated her and she was one of the candidates( against her will- as she so frequently reminded us). But she did not know how determined we were to make sure she won.

"Ok so we need a plan" I said under my breath to the other four as soon as we were out of Bella's earshot.

"Yes that would be good" Jasper whispered back. We stopped at the wall of faux black velvet covered pullout bleachers.

"So what kind of plan?" Rose asked.

"Just something to show everyone how great Bella is" I said trying to think of how this would best be done.

Bpov

I watched as everyone but Edward walked in the opposite direction. I was confused as to why they would walk away- I thought they all wanted to hang out at prom. O well, maybe they all had to go… to the bathroom? I had no more time to speculate though, Edward smiled down at me and I smiled back at him.

"You are dancing you do know that don't you?" he asked with a playfully evil glint in his eye. I sighed.

"I figured I would be forced" I said in a falsely weary voice. True I didn't like to dance but how bad could it be with Edward? The only problem was that it was fast quick paced songs that ended up having more grinding than dancing. Edward didn't seem to care though- even though I knew that in the past he had always been among the grinders ( had he really changed that much in such a short time?).

We instead slow danced on the outskirts of the dance floor, completely oblivious to the fact that the song was Right Round. I just enjoyed the fact that I was in Edward's arms and the fact that nothing could bring me down right now. That was when fate decided to test that little statement. Lauren appeared out of nowhere she was wearing impossibly tall heels and a very short cupcake dress. She had that evil smile on her face that I knew couldn't mean anything good for me.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make" she called and suddenly I knew that this wasn't just not good this was bad. Everyone stopped dancing and turned their attention to her. She began started walking to the center of the group to make her announcement but she tripped in her dangerous heels over one of the thick electrical cords that was taped to the floor for the DJ's turn tables. She tripped head first and because of the shortness of her dress everyone got a pretty good look at her thong when she went down.

There was that second of shock and then the next second the entire gym erupted into laughter. I however did not laugh. I ran detangled myself from Edward and ran over to where Lauren had fallen. As much as I didn't like her I felt immediate pity towards her. I kneeled next to her and quickly pulled the skirt back down.

"You ok?" I asked her. She slowly sat up and turned around to look at me.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" she said slowly. "Well besides humiliating the crap out of myself that is." she said looking around at the crowd of laughing people. I stood up and helped her to her feet as well.

"Oh please" I said and surprisingly it was loud enough for everyone to hear. They stopped and looked at me. "Can we all grow up just a little?" I asked rolling my eyes appropriately. At first an awkward silence followed and then one of those really cool slow claps started.

Apov

We watched the scene before us with wide eyes. Rose smiled and said quietly "She didn't need us to prove anything she manages to shine through just fine on her own." I smiled and nodded in agreement.

Bpov

At the end of the prom the other four finally returned. It was right before they announced to Prom King and Queen. Edward won King (no surprise there), Alice and Rose got on either side of me and looked much more nervous than I was. I really didn't care one way or the other but by the way they were acting you'd think their life depended on it.

"Isabella Swan" the announcer read. I felt a wall of shock hit me. While Alice and Rose jumped up and down like toddlers. So to my intense surprise that night I Isabella Marie Swan Cullen the anti social bookworm of a wall flower was named Prom Queen with my incredible boyfriend at my side.

One week later……

School was slowly coming to a close, and we all had mixed feelings about out High School Careers coming to an end. That morning Edward thought it would be a good idea to go and visit the graveyard where our parents were. We were shocked to realize it had been nearly two months. So much had changed, we had changed. So we all loaded into Emmett's jeep since it was the biggest car. We arrived at the cemetery and I felt strange as we crossed the graves of our strangers and someone else's loved ones. We were holding our respective other half's hand. Then we parted to go to our own parents' graves.

I knelt on the still somewhat wet grass right in between the two headstones. I felt foolish but almost subconsciously I began talking to my parents.

"You'll never believe it Mom and Dad but all of us- Rose, Emmett, Edward, Alice Jasper and I, I mean are friends now. Just like you always wanted. Edward's my boyfriend now. Don't worry though dad he's a perfect gentleman, he's good for me you would have though so too I think. And I'm the Prom Queen too. Who would have thought huh? I mean me- quiet little Bella. It was mostly Ali's and Rosalie's idea though. Oh and Alice she made my dress it was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. You would have liked it Mom." I said and let a single tear escape my eyes and fall down my face landing on a blade of grass like a dew drop.

Apov

I let go of Jazzy's hand and went slowly to my parents grave. I sat with my back against the head stone.

I gently whispered to my parents.

"I miss you I really do, I have some really great friends now though and a fantastic boyfriend too. I got the lead in West Side Story too. I'm sorry you can't come though I know it was your favorite mom. I got better too, I think you always knew about me being sick. But I got through it Rose helped me and Jazzy did too. Jazzy is my boyfriends and Rose as in Mr. and Mrs. Hales daughter. She's one of my best friends just like you always wanted." I felt the tears streak down my face landing on my fingers that were folded in my lap. Making it looked like my hands were adorned with rings of diamonds.

Rpov

Kneeling on my parents grave facing to headstones I updated them on everything that had happened.

" I love you guys so much. I don't think I ever told you that enough. I'm playing softball again though Daddy. I'm the pitcher just like you always wanted. And momma I got better I stopped making myself sick. Remember right before you left you said we would go see a doctor because you knew even though I tried to hide it? Well me and Alice cured ourselves. We learned somehow to love ourselves and see past the flaws. Alice is kinda my best friend now- her and Bella. You know your friends kids? Well I know I used to say I hated them but they're like my family now. Not that I could ever replace you though" . As I spoke I felt tears rolling down my cheeks pulling some of my makeup with it. The dark tears landed on the headstones two dots coloring the granite a darker gray then the rest.

Empov

I stared at the ground as I approached my parents grave. I had no idea what to do. I uncertainly kneeled by the headstones. I didn't know why but it felt so natural to talk to my parents that that's what I did.

"Do you guys remember back in elementary school that note you got that said I was too competitive? Well turns out it was right. Do you remember those pills you found Dad? The ones in my gym bag? I told you they were aspirin? Well I was lying, but I've stopped and I stopped trying to be the best too. I know you would have loved me even if I didn't do everything the best. My friends except me like that at least. Not the old ones- the ones you never liked mom? Remember you said they were air headed jocks? But anyway I'm friends with the kids you always wanted me to be friends with. You were right too they are really nice people. Rose- you remember the gorgeous blond? Well she's my girl now. You'd have liked her I'm sure." I whispered the last part. And as much as it wounded my ego to say my shoulders began to shake as silent tears rolled down my face dripping off my chin and into my lap making perfect spots of darkened denim.

Jpov

I folded my legs under me as I sat down in the slightly damp grass. I looked at the tombstones for a long time. My parents names carved into them seemed so surreal.

"I'm sorry" I whispered "I'm so sorry that I didn't try to connect with you before you left. I should have and I feel like I let you down. But I met someone that I could connect with someone finally. Alice? Do you remember her? Well we're kinda together now- she even got me into Theater. Theater and me crazy I know. But somehow I made an effort and I connected with her and it felt amazing. When I see you again I know I'll connect with you" and for the first time in far too long tears escaped my eyes, they raced to my chin and when they reached it I threw my head back so they would run down my neck too, the feeling of tears is something I missed.

Epov

I stood next to the headstones of my parents. Tracing the letters carved into the granite and the rough outline of the stone.

"You two were really in love weren't you?" I asked them. "I used to think you two were crazy, I never saw how you could stand being with one person for you whole life. But I get it now. I see that you two were so in love. I see it because I'm in love now too. Bella she's the one I want to be with forever. And we'll be buried together just like you two." I whispered. Somehow I had fallen to my hands and knees. The tears that fell to the ground made me feel like an angel watching the rain fall on the earth below.

Bpov

The week after our visit to the cemetery was graduation. I was Valedictorian of our class. So after all the diplomas were handed out it was my job to give a speech. Two months ago the very idea would have had me hiding under my bed, but after everything that had happened and all the changes I had gone through I was actually excited.

I took my place at the podium and looked out at my fellow seniors.

"The first thing I have to say to you Forks High is this- we made it" this was followed by a round of cheers and "whoops". "But we didn't make it without challenges." I continued "Our school had been so divided that we forgot that we were all people. We stopped seeing each other as people and started seeing each other as 'cheerleaders' or 'punks'. But we're not the only ones who label people, and it's not our fault that we do. It's what the world had taught us to do. But I challenge each and everyone of you not to keep to this conformity. I challenge you to see all people as just that- people, rather than the groups we usually divide each other into. It's not easy but it can be done. As we proved these past few months. It is in fact possible to see through the outer shell to what's inside a person. I won't take up anymore of your time but I want to leave you with one last thought- How can you hope to be accepted for who you are when you can't accept anyone else for who they are? Because isn't that really what we're all looking for? Aren't we all really just looking for acceptance?" I stopped to look at the seniors on last time. "And now I proudly present Forks High School graduating class!"

There was a roar as all the students stood up and threw their graduation caps in the air so that it looked like it was raining yellow polyester. There were kids crying and a few couples (among them Jasper and Alice and Rose and Emmett) kissing. Then Edward was beside me on stage wrapping me into his arms and kissing me. He pulled me down to the others- the other Cullens and we all engulfed each other in hugs. I loved where I was at that very moment. If I could freeze time this is where I would freeze it, I felt happy. A pure bliss engulfed me. Here I felt safe, I felt right, it was here in the arms of my friends- no my family( and my boyfriend) that I felt **Acceptance.**

**Wow. That's all I can say. I feel so blessed that all of you have been so supportive throughout this whole process. I don't know if I couldn't have kept going if it hadn't had been for all of the wonderful reviews. Honestly those made my day. I know it got a bit repetitive during the cemetery but I wanted a way to show how they all matured and changed and that seemed the best way to do it, and I loved describing tears so it fit. Also I have some sketches of the dresses(I'm not the best artist but I tried) if anyone is interested I'll get them onto my computer and put them on my profile- just let me know. I'm still thinking about doing an epilogue and that should be up soon if I do do it- if I don't I'll post an authors note- but I'm probably going to do it. Also be on the look out for some new stories- I'll post the links in the epilogue if you want me to. I really can't thank you enough, and I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review to tell me what you thought and maybe add in there your fav part- only if you want to though! Thank you again. With love( and tears)- wild-lili**


	16. Epilogue

**Ok very short but epilogue's aren't meant to be novels so here it is I hope you enjoy.**

It had been ten years since we had last all gathered here like this. But it seemed fitting now that the majority of our kids could understand now. I grasped my little Renesmee's hand- she was a perfect cross between myself and Edward. She had my eyes had Edward's hair. She had just turned six. She was named for her two grandmas- one whom she would never know.

Alice and Jaspers' little Helen was running through the parking lot towards us her blonde hair flying behind her. It was so strange she looked like Jasper but was a copy of Alice on the inside. Her outfit was proof of that. Her twin brother Pete( yes they had actually named their son after Fall Out Boy's lead singer) was struggling to keep up- he was the opposite of Helen- Alice in looks Jasper in attitude. It was hard to believe they were twins. Though their faces were remarkably similar it was only the hair really- both Alice and Jasper had blue eyes. Both were also six

I looked to the parking lot as a mini van pulled in, and a very disgruntled looking Emmett stepped out- he wasn't too big a fan of traveling in "mini-van-style" as he put it. Rosalie stepped out of the passenger's side then went to the back door and slid it open. Her six year old daughter Lydia stepped out of the van first ,her black curls bouncing behind her. Then Rosalie leaned across the seats to unbuckle a wide-eyed toddler- their son Ethan.

She held her baby boy on her hip then taking Lydia's hand the four proceeded to walk towards us. Renesmee clutched my hand tighter and I felt Edward's arm around me. This was still hard for us even after ten years had passed. I picked Renesmee up and kept a firm grip on her hand. Rose ,Emmett, Lydia and Ethan were now beside us. Emmett picked up Lydia and both Alice and Jasper retrieved their children. We smiled at each other in greeting, then silently took our children to see their grandparents.

"They would have loved you Ness" Edward whispered to our baby. I took a quick glance at my friends and their children, all were close to tears as was I. I turned back to my own family and took Edward's hand again.

"Absolutely adored you" I agreed kissing Renesmee's forehead. We talked to her a little bit about her grandparents, she nodded the entire time watching us with wide eyes. We got up to go and she walked slowly to each headstone kissed her little palm and rubbed it onto to the stone, we smiled and each took one of her hands.

Our friends had also finished and we were all headed back to the parking lot. The adults were silent the children were however- well children. They ran around smiling and giggling. The Lydia's voice cut through the other's laughter.

"Momma" she called to Rose.

"Yes baby?"

"Momma why does Helen dress all weird?" she asked giggling as Helen put her hands on her hips looking incredulous.

Rosalie on the other hand laughed. "She got that from her Momma baby" she said throwing Alice a teasing smile. "Your just gonna have to accept it".

**Ok this is my last good-bye once again I want to thank you all, I love you!- wild-lili**


	17. AN

No this isn't a new chapter. It really is over. I did however say I would let you know when I had a new story up and I just did post my new Twilight Fan fiction "Impossible Times" and here is the link .net/s/5082748/1/

-wild-lili


End file.
